Angels Revealed
by prioreaton64
Summary: This is a story about Clary and her loved ones when she discovers she is pregnant. Her whole world will be flipped, but she hopes for the better. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare, all mundane, modern world, enjoy!
1. The Reveal

**Hey, alright so I know things on my profile have been kinda messy! I'm sorry! This is a fanfic I've been wanting to do for a while, please tell me if I should continue or not. This idea is overused, but everyone has their own separate way of doing it, here's mine. Enjoy!**

**Clarys POV**

"Hello, need help finding anything today?" The clerk from the drugstore asked. Jace and I had sex, and we totally forgot to use protection. I'm 18! I'm not ready to have a baby. What would Mom, Luke, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus, and worse, even Jace think?

"Yes, I need a pregnancy test?" I say, my hands were trembling and I could feel myself pale. She just gave me a smirk and grabbed one from underneath her table.

"Here, this is one of our deluxe ones. They're high quality and there is 3 in there, just in case." she said, her voice was rough but she was young and had short black hair, her skin was fair.

"How much?" I asked as I pulled out my wallet and had a five dollar bill ready in my hand.

"$4.89, please." she said, I handed her the 5 and returned the change, "My name is Aline Penhallow, please holler if you need anything sweetie." I didn't like the fact she called me that. We're complete strangers. But I decided to roll with it and nod.

I saw two mothers, they both had kids. One was angry with her kids as they misbehaved, the other was calm as her children were well mannered and polite. I sighed as I made my way through the shelves of sugar treats into the womens bathroom. I did my thing as I then looked down at the test. The window was blank and I thought it was broken until and pink plus sign showed. I sucked in a breath, I know that means positive. I shook it, hoping that meant it was wrong, but the pink plus sign stayed still. I felt like balling my eyes out.

I tried the next one, hoping that was just a bad one. Positive. There was only a shred of hope, it took me a moment to go again but I forced myself. I needed to know. I sat there for a moment before I read it, praying that if it showed up positive everyone would understand, and demanding for it to be negative. I looked down, fear and worry crawling up my like a black widow.

Positive.

I stared at the pink plus sign, a rage suddenly built, what if Jace left me, what would Mom do, what would Luke say, how would Simon and all of them react? A tear streamed down my face as I threw the stick. I flushed the toilet and grabbed the sticks, horrified, and threw them away.

*15 minutes later*

I made it to me and Jace's apartment, we moved in not that long ago. I set my keys down on the kitchen table, Jace was watching morning Sunday football. I didn't like sports, I don't even get them, it's all about a ball and two sides. Maybe if I got it I wouldn't hate it.

"Hey babe." Jace said, all I told him was that I got gas before I left, and I did after the test so no suspicion was risen. I scrunch up and lay next to him, snuggling my face into his chest.

"Hi." I say, my voice shaking.

"Are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." he says pausing the show, sitting more upright. I sit up with him, tears rise, "What happen? I will kill whoever did this to you." he said, his voice starting to anger.

"No it's not that." I say, my tears blurred my vision, I let a tear fall.

"Clary, please tell me, I hate seeing you like this." he says worried and angry at the same time. I wasn't sure if he wanted to know, I mean, I know he does, but if I tell him, he probably won't.

"Jace," I swallowed, here it goes. "I'm pregnant, you're the father." I say, it was quiet for only a fraction of a second. He leaped up in the air and had a huge smile on his face, oh thank God he's not mad.

"CLARY! That's magnificent! This is excellent!" he exclaimed, I smile up at him. This is a huge relief off my chest, I am still a little nervous about telling the others but, if I had an okay from Jace and Simon, even Luke, that's all I needed. He picked me up and swung me bridal style. I smiled then realized about the baby.

"Jace I'm going to be sick, the baby." I say hastily. He agreed then set me down, before I knew it, his lips were on mine. I was slightly shocked, but then I kissed him back momentarily.

"When did you find this out? Were you crying because you were afraid of what I was going to say?" he says, his smile somehow getting bigger.

"It was when I went to get gas, remember, we didn't use protection that one night. I got scared and took 3 tests, they all came up positive. Yea, I was scared out of my skin of your opinion!" I say, almost in a playful shout.

"I would never get mad at that! Don't ever be scared of my opinion," he reassured me, "That was such a long time ago, do you remember how long ago?" he asked, smile still big on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "No, I don't know." I say.

"Well, there hasn't been any morning sickness I know of so, can't be _too _long ago." he says, I guess that was true. "Who do you want to tell first?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I think Luke, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, then my mother. Jace I'm not sure, I'm not ready to be a mother, I'm 18!" I felt like crying again, my face sunk.

"Clarissa," He said my name so softly, he has never called me by my real name, a happiness then wavered through me, "You are going to be the best mom anyone has ever seen." he says looking down at my tummy. I put my hand there and lift up my shirt and smiled down.

"Hey there, it's your daddy. Momma and I are so happy and we can't wait for your little sunshine to come into the world." he kissed my tummy, it sent a slight butterfly through me.

"Jace," I said teary eyed, but with joy this time, "We are going to be a family. A family. You will be a daddy, I'll be a mommy. Jace, our own _family._" I say, this is one of those rare times I actually feel ecstatic.

"And I can't wait for it." he says and we collide in a passionate kiss.

**Hey guys, I am already loving this myself! I am working on other fanfic projects so be patient please. As you read this I know I'll probably be working/or done with the next chapter. Sorry for the shortness, I know exactly what I want to do next, but it's too long to add onto this! Hope you enjoyed! Byyyyyyyyye :***


	2. Gender Gamble

**Hey! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy, I know I am. This one will be longer, I promise. Please leave an honest opinion in the reviews! If there is one thing I love most about my people (my followers) is damn… you guys are fast! Thank yooooooooou! Enjoy!**

**Clarys POV**

"Umm, can I have Chicken Alfredo Pizza and an iced water please?" I asked glancing down at Olive Gardens menu once more. The waitress wrote on her little notepad.

"Alrighty! Anything else I can get for you guys today?" the waitress asked chipper, she was heavier and pale with heavy makeup.

"No, I think we are okay." Jace said, it's lunchtime on Monday. I have invited Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle. We are going to tell Simon, Luke, and Mom last. I was the last to order, the waitress nodded and went off. I sat next to Jace in the booth seat, I held his hand under the table then squeezed, that was my signal to him saying that now was when I wanted to tell them.

"Um, hey, before we eat, Jace and I have some big news." I say, Jace smiled and so did I, "We're pregnant."

"OH MY LANTA!" It was Izzy, "O.M.G! Congratulations!" she exclaimed quite loudly, some heads turned.

"Wow," said Alec, "I wasn't expecting that." he said again, I felt disappointed, but I knew at least one of them wouldn't like it. Magnus slapped his shoulder and didn't care to go soft. "Ow! I didn't mean it in a bad way, congrats!" he says smiling, I sighed a smile.

"That is absolutely wonderful my darlings! I can't wait for the boy or girl. What are you hoping for?" Magnus said, I smiled, he looked genuinely happy for us.

"A GIRL!" Izzy said, "Izzy!" Alec growled at his sister, she gave him a pouty face.

"We are both hoping for a boy," said Jace, he looked down at my tummy, "Hang in there." he put a hand on my tummy, I looked down and whispered, "You have no idea how many people will and already love you." I said it too low, not even Jace would hear it.

I imagined all of the crazy memories we will have together. The fact that Jace and I having a kid, being a family, just amazed me in the best way. The waitress came back to our table with drinks. I got my iced water, Jace and Alec got Cola, Izzy got some sort of fruity drink, and Magnus didn't get anything. He wanted alcohol but obviously they wouldn't give him any because they didn't have any.

"Well, Clary, Jace, I think it is safe to say that we are all here to support you and that we have accepted all of this. Even at a young age." Izzy said.

"Thanks, Izzy." Jace and I said. I got up and gave her a hug, I have a feeling she is going to be one crazy aunt. But a very protective one too. She smelled like lavender, her skin soft and warm. She wore a black tanktop and frayed shorts with some black flip flops. it's mid-summer and even though we are on the coast in NY, it gets hot! Both of our hair was up in a tight high ponytail. We exited the hug, I am so blessed I have Izzy in my life. And as a best friend too.

"Babe, I just got a message from your doctor, they moved us to an early appointment for the ultra sound to today at 4." Jace said, that was great. Everything has flipped but so far, I think I am enjoying it.

"Okay." I say as I sit back down next to him. I take a few sips of my water, usually this wouldn't get my bladder full, but now it was. It was because of the baby. "I have to use the restroom, Izzy, will you join me?" I say as I get back up, exhaling deeply. This was already becoming a hassle, and I figured this out yesterday!

"Yea, of course." she said taking one last sip of her drink hurriedly as she came to my side.

"I'll never get why girls go to the bathrooms together." Alec said, while me and Izzy started walking away I heard Magnus say, "She'll be doing that a lot Jace, the bathroom." I knew it was true. It was surprisingly chilly in the restaurant, Izzy walked like a model, her posture is great, I tried straightening mine. But I went back to my normal posture I use without effort or attention a few moments later.

"So, what are you planning on naming him, or her." she said.

"Well, I have an idea for a boy but I haven't told Jace yet. In honor of a brave, humorous boy, I was thinking...Max." I say, she froze and then just looked at me steadily. She had no makeup on, not even foundation, a big step for her.

"Clary… I think that would be a...great idea." she agreed, her eyes had a sheen of glass about to break over them, I gave her a tight smile.

*45 minutes later*

"Thank you for paying Jace." they all said, we were all just now leaving the table. Jace and I left in our white ranger rover, Izzy left in her bug car, Alec and Magnus left in there brand new black chrysler 200. Jace went into the drivers seat and we headed straight to Kaiser.

"What do you want to name him or her." I asked Jace as I buckled my seat belt.

"If it's a boy, I was thinking Trey, if it's a girl, Abby." he said, I liked both of them.

"I like those names, I was thinking for a girl I would do Adele, due to my middle name. For a boy, which I've already associated with Izzy, she said it'd be great, Max." I say, he gasps, then nods knowingly.

"Yea, I like those too. Don't worry, we have plenty of time for names." he says, we rode the rest of the way in silence. I exited the car and me and Jace walked into the waiting room, putting in our info. I looked down at the table next to me, and with my luck, it was a pregnancy magazine. I picked it up and skimmed through it until Jace nudged my shoulder.

"We're ready." he says as he sits up, I sit up with his hand on my waist, helping me up.

"I'm okay." I say, he was just worried for the baby, which was understandable, I am too. We walked to the door, a nurse greeted us and told us what room number it was, we found it after a few hard seconds.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?" My new doctor said, she was tall and had long blonde hair, she was slender and was probably in her mid 30's.

"That's me." I say as I enter the room.

"Okay, please lay down and lift your shirt." she says, I do what she requested. I stare up at the blank wall, Jace then interfered. I smiled up at him, he sat down on a chair next to me. I was excited yet nervous at the first time. "Are you the father?" she smiles up at us as she puts on normal hospital gloves.

"Yes, we are very excited for our baby." he says smiling, I've never seen him smile this much within 2 days.

"Alright, I am going to apply the gel, it'll be cold. Just warning." she says sweetly, the cold gel was then put on the bare skin. I jumped, I knew it was cold, but not _that _cold. She spread it around my tummy then grabbed her tiny machine, the screen hooked up to it was clicking on. Jace held my hand, she started moving the hand held machine around. The warmness of it heated up the gel. She then stopped in one place.

"Do you see your baby?" she asked, I looked at the screen, I could see the head and a body. My other free hand went to my mouth, I felt like crying in joy.

"Jace do you-"

"I see." he looks at it fascinated and his eyes glassy. Jace _never cried._ I already knew this was a marvelous start of my new life.

"Oh, wait a second…" the nurse said, my face then sunk. Oh no, what if it was a miscarriage, then her face lit, "Not just one, but two babies!" she said moving it around a little bit more. Twins. Jace and I were having twins!

"Clary! This is wonderful!" Jace exclaims as he tightens his grip on my hand, my face was then lifted immediately. I shook our hands and stared at the screen, I could faintly see the other one, but I _saw _it!

"Would you like to know the sex?" the nurse asked, I looked at Jace. I always said that with my first baby -or first babies this time- I would want a surprise. He looked at me and said, "No...No, we want a surprise." I smiled at him, he leaned over a quickly kissed me.

"You must be the first couple I know who wants a suprise, your 2 months in Clary." she said, 2 months?! "Really?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Yup, would you guys like a copy?"

"Yes!" we said in unison.

**AHHH Is it okay to fangirl over your own fanfiction? I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Mornings Suck

**Hey you guys! Here is Chapter 3!**

"TWINS!" Izzy shouted in our small, echoey apartment. She started jumping up and down, in her yellow sundress with her sunhat. Her normal black flip flops on, that's all she wears during the summer, but you can't blame her.

"Yes, twins!" I say excited too, it was Tuesday morning, Jace was at work and so was the rest of our gang. Izzy and I are the only ones off today, we both work together part time at Starbucks. Jace works for an online company owned by his relative, William Herondale, since it's online, he works here. It's better not to bother him though. Magnus is in movie production, Simon and Alec work together at the best diner in town, Takis. Luke works at a bookstore, and mom works as a painter, full time.

"So, you're basically saying, one for me, one for you?" she giggled as she examined the picture of my ultrasound. I hit her arm playfully, she wobbled then stumbled back into her place. "I'm so happy for you guys!" she said.

"Haha, yea, me too." I say, I can't for for my babies. "I'm two months in too. Who knew, right?!" Her eyes widen, she smiles with her mouth open.

"OH MY GOODNESS HOW MUCH ARE YOU HIDING!?" she laughed, staring back down at the picture once more. I laugh a little, she hands me back to picture, I too look at it. I saw my two babies clearer than ever once I got a good look at it. "I can help build a nursery for you guys! Okay, maybe not me, maybe Luke or someone...but I'll stick around for it! Building isn't my thing!" she says, that was a fact. But this was going to be hard, our place is so small, there is no room for a nursery. Plus me and Jace just didn't have the funds to even pay rent for a house.

"That'd be nice." I said, not wanting to dump the complications on her. There was a warm breeze outside, the ice cream truck came rolling in and bunches of kids from our apartment came out. The ice cream man was probably going to be there for a good 25 minutes.

"Alright, I gotta head out, hun. Bye bye, my little twinzies!" she sings softly. She grabbed her MK purse and waved at me as she went out the door and down the side stairs. I felt my hair that laid on my shoulders gather up behind me, I spin. It was Jace. He stood there smirking, his beautiful curls twisting into each other.

"I was going to braid your hair," he said, I rolled my eyes smiling as I went up on my tip toes and kissed him. The kiss soon started to heat up, he pushed me against the wall and put his hands on my hips. A hungry tingle sparked into my lower stomach, I sweet moan escaped my lips as he kissed and licked my neck. "Jace," I say, "This is nice but, I don't think we should." He exited and looked at me, our own unique eyes locking.

"Sorry." he said as he lightly tucked strings of hair behind my ear.

"I thought you were working today, babe?" I say as I peck him on the cheek and head for the kitchen. "I changed my schedule, I only work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 1 to 3." Wow, that's good, really good. "Babe! That's great!" I check the fridge and grab milk and chocolate syrup. I set it on the counter and grab a spoon, I start mixing the ingredients. The white milk slowly turning into a brown deliciousness. I rinse the spoon off as I start to drink my chocolate milk.

"More time for us and the babies." he said on the couch, I snuggle next to him. I then realized he was shirtless and had blue basketball shorts on. No wonder he didn't respond. I let my fingers explore the creases of his abs as his warm skin radiates off of him and onto me. We started watching T.V. and I eventually fell into a deep sleep.

I wake up on the couch, no signs of light poured through the closed drapes. I had a white thick knitted blanket over me and my head rested on the arm of the couch. I slowly sit up and check the clock above the T.V, it was 8:32pm. I heard slight ruffles in the kitchen, I looked to the side, I saw short black hair and a manly figure. A terror lured into my bones, making me not feel safe in my own home. It's a terrible feeling. My mind then went to my babies, I sighed quietly, my mind spinning.

"Oh, hi Clary. Jace told me to watch over you while he left for the store." It was only Alec. I sat straight up and ran over to him and hugged him. He was shocked but hugged me back.

"God Alec, I thought you were a robber!" I say a little angry as I exit the hug.

"Back off, Clary. He's mine." Magnus emerged from behind Alec. I walk away as I blush a shade of pink. I turn off the T.V and grab my half drank chocolate milk and dump it in the sink. I turn the water on a rinse it off, I then hear keys jingle on the front door. The front door opens and I hear bags upon bags.

"Where is Clary? Is she okay?" Jace asked frantically, Magnus points to me in the kitchen. I see his golden figure come to me, I stop the water. He smiles as he sets all of the bags down, then smiles at my tummy. "How are our kids?" _Our kids. _I smile a big one as I reply by saying, "Great, they missed their daddy though."

"Hi." she kneels down so he is eye level with my stomach, he gave delicate kisses over my shirt. Butterflies flying when he kissed.

'Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, okay, I'm gonna go." said Alec as he headed for the door with Magnus. Jace rolled his eyes as they left out the front door.

"Should we head to bed?" I heard my own voice ask, my body was aching to touch his abs again, but I couldn't just do that. He swept my feet off the floor and carried me baby style, I gasped slightly. "What about the groceries? I um...want to lay next to you Jace." I say shyly.

"There all snacky stuff, okay? Nothing needs to be frozen." he said as we headed down the short hallway. I nodded as I tucked my head into his neck and drifted off into a dreamful sleep.

I wake up in a bright room with Jace soundly asleep next to me. He looked so vulnerable and sweet, his mouth parted slowly in his sleep. A then lurching feeling stirred in my stomach, my throat was suddenly on fire. I had an idea of what if was, it was morning sickness. I hated to do this but the gross feeling was slowly crawling up me.

"Jace!" I say with concern a little loud, his eyes flung open, he looked at me. I was sat straight up, this only made the feeling move faster up. He bent over and mumbled something, a blue tub was then in front of me. I leaned over and Jace was behind me, pulling back my hair. It all came up, I felt Jaces grip tighten on my hair. I sighed as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, Jace let my hair go and left to the bathroom. He returned quickly with a steaming white towel. He cleaned me up and pulled my hair into a ponytail and dumped the bucket into the toilet, a flush following it.

"Hey," he said softly and quietly as he laid next to me on the bed. "Are you hungry? I'll grab you a snack." he said. I cringed at myself, I smelled like vomit.

"Sure, could you make me some Top Ramen please?" I asked, my throat making a low gurgle sound. He nodded as he left the room. I sighed again as I texted Isabelle.

**Hey Izzy, you there? -C She replied almost immediately**

Hey, is everything alright? -I

**Morning sickness :( -C**

Sorry babes! Want me to come over? -I

**No, it's alright. Jace is here, he is going to make such a great dad. Best one around. -C**

I know he will ;) When do you plan on telling Simon? -I

**Hopefully today, but we have work. -C**

Ohhhhhh yea! That's right! See ya in about an hour babes! -I

I smile as I set my phone down.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed! Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday but sometimes life interferes! Anyways, please review! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee :***


	4. Lets Discuss Names

**Hey you guys! Here is Chapter 4! I've decided to add a little fluff in this one, I hope you like it!**

"Hey Clary, can I have the usual?" A familiar voice said, I looked straight up. It was Simon. My mind was racing to tell him but I tried to stay calm and smile.

"Sure." I say, he goes to pull out his wallet "On the house." I add. He smiles and thanks me as I start brewing a Iced Caramel Macchiato-extra whip. I was in uniform. I had on a white t-shirt and dark short shorts that reached mid thigh -you can't hate me, it's 108 degrees out today- with a green apron and hair up in a lazy and messy bun. I called Izzy over as Simon went and sat down at the far table.

"What's up?" she said, a white rose in her hair and bright red lipstick on and perfect winged eyeliner.

"Eye liner on fleek!" I say raising an eyebrow and smiling she rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but what were you going to say?" she said, I stood up straighter, warmth and the scent of coffee beans filled my nose.

"Simon is here, take over for me? Please?" I asked, scrunching up my face in a nervous way. She nodded knowingly and put his order on a plate and walked toward him. Thank goodness I have her!

About 15 minutes have passed and Izzy hasn't come back yet. I look around and catch her talking with Simon. I smiled, he's always had a crush on her, and she won't admit it but I can tell she has one on him too. Finally they decide to talk! I saw him blush as Izzy winked at him, oh God, this is going to be a shitshow! Excuse my french. I rolled my eyes as the bell rang from the front door, I look over. It was Jace.

"Honey, it's Thursday, you work." I say as he pecks me on the lips multiple times over the counter. He smirks as he says, "Do you remember _your_ schedule though? It's 4:30pm, you've been working over time for about 20 minutes now, I got worried." He tucked a stranded piece of hair behind my ear. I saw Simon eye me, but then something happened. Izzy kissed him! He didn't resist, he was shocked and blushed a deep red but kissed back! OMG!

"Oh...LOOK!" I exclaim trying to be silent as I look over to Izzy and Simon, still kissing. Their kiss seemed to slowly fade as Izzy gave him her phone for him to put his number in. I turned back to Jace who turned at me smirking.

"Should we tell him?" he said, distracting my lovely thoughts of Izzy and Simon. A wave of brittle shuddered through me.

"I think that only I should tell him," I say softly, maybe even hesitant, he nods knowingly as I walk over to him and kiss him slowly on the cheek. I inhale as I walk toward Simon as he hands Izzy her phone back, I wink at her and she leaves, one thing about best friends. If you singal them and they uncover the 'plan' or is utterly confused out of their mind, it obviously isn't a real friendship.

"Hey," he said happily, his ruffled curly hair was now long enough it hit the top of his glasses. I put on a smile, a nervous one, but a smile.

"Hey," I reply, I slightly look over to Jace, scared. His arms were folded and he mouthed, "_You can do this." _I turn back toward Simon. "I-have some news." I say.

"What is it?" he looked concerned and put his hand on mine that rested on the cold brown table. I exhale and close my eyes as I respond by saying, "I'm pregnant." His grip tightened on mine, I looked up, my bones felt like cracking from the nervousness. But I was genuinely happy when I saw him smiling with his mouth open, his big brown eyes sparkled.

"CLARY! THIS IS PERFECT!" he exclaims, I see Jace in the corner of my eye walk toward me. "Congratulations you guys!" he sighed a happy one.

"You know what is even better about it?" Jace said, this peaked Simons interest more. God, this was such a pleasant reaction. He looked back and forth between us, still smiling. I laugh and throw my head back then settle my eyes on Simon, giving him a cat smile.

"Twins." I say he stands up and looks around, clearing his throat. I hide my face, still smiling. What is he about to do?!

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention," Simon announced in a loud deep voice, this wasn't happening, couldn't be. I looked up at him as everyone else did. "My best friend is pregnant with twins so can we take a moment to praise her."

"Simon, what are you doing?" I laugh as I sit up, Jace smiles and joins in by saying, "And I'm the father!" Izzy decides to chime in, "I'm the aunt and the best friend also! This amazing woman means the universe to me, I love her beyond time itself. Now that she is pregnant, I can't be any more proud. To Clary." she raises a mug of coffee, I smile at her and hug her as she approached me.

"Thank you Izzy, same to you." I whisper as her jet black hair lays on the bridge of my nose, it starts to tickle as I pull back from the hug.

"Anytime babes." she blushes a little, she never expresses feelings like that. It was understandable for her to blush a little. This may not have seemed like much, but imagine almost all the most important people discover you're pregnant, be happy and supportive about it, and then do something embarrassing like this?! Just let that settle in for a second.

*1 hour later*

"Magnus!" I shout from his couch, Jace and I are staying with Magnus for a few days, Magnus and Alec insisted. They really want to bond with our unborn babies. So with that happening, Izzy forced her way in here too. Jace was at my sight in seconds, he put his hand on my bump, which was starting to build.

"What is it?" he was followed by Magnus, Alec, and Izzy.

"I was just wondering if he'd make waffles and burritos." I whine a little, Jace laughs, Alec snorted. "Well someones cravings are kicking in." Magnus said as he headed to the kitchen, Izzy followed him and they started chatting up a conversation. Alec decided to listen and put in a comment once in awhile in their conversation. Jace sat next to me, I nuzzled my head into his chest, he wrapped an arm around me, the other on my bump.

"Wanna discuss names?" he said, I chuckled.

"Sure." I say.

"Good, because then these books would have gone to waste." he leaned over a pulled something. "Jace Herondale what have you done?" I joke with him, he pulled a book with a pale baby and blue eyes on the cover of the book he set on his lap.

"I got it as you headed for work. Lets look." he said as he opened the at least 200 page book.

We must have searched for about 40 minutes before Magnus handed us our burritos. The air conditioner came on above us, I could already tell our twins weren't liking the heat. I felt two tiny jolts in my stomach, my hand reflexed to my tummy.

"Clary?" Jace said worried, I close my eyes and exhale.

"They just moved, it's alright." I say as we flipped through more pages in the book. But we never really found anything that stuck out. "Jace, I think I like Abby as a girl and Max as a boy. What'd you think?" I say, he nods.

"I like those too, very much. And I'm sure Izzy has mentioned Max to Alec." he says, I gasp silently.

"Are you saying we've settled on names?" I say, he smiles down at me, I smile back, a real one.

"I guess we have."

**Alrighty guys so that was Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it, I am so excited because I am planning something big right now and I can't wait to share it with you. Please review!**


	5. At Midnight

**Helllllo! So, here is Chapter 5! I never know what to say in these introductions….oh, thats what I was going to say, I'm hoping to make this a long chapter so I hope you don't mind. Soooo, yea. Enjoy!**

I wake up with an atrocious feeling rising up in my throat, the burning feeling of bile rising as well. I mutter swear words, I fell asleep on the couch with my head on Jaces shoulder. I bounce up and barely make it to his bathroom. I hunch over, my red mane making a dome around me. I then heard loud footsteps.

"Clary, do you need anything?" Jace rubbed my back soothingly, I was about to reply and sit up when more spills out the side of my mouth. Tears rise in my eyes, I hate crying and I've been doing it so much lately, I hate being sad with a fiery passion.

"Awe, my poor baby-I mean babies. I'm going to make some soup, I'll grab Alec for you, he'll be awake." Jace quickly runs out the door, I hear him mumbling with Alec, soon heading to the kitchen. I heard padded footsteps coming down the hall, I was still hunched over the toilet. I heard the water running, then a delicate hand on my back.

"Take as much time as you need Clary, I'm right here if you need someone." he said.

"Alec, I know I don't say this much but: You are so sweet and nice, and I know we don't talk much but you are such a great friend. If it came down to it, I would risk myself for you." I say honestly and open heartedly.

"Clary, that means so much. Thank you. You know I'd sacrifice myself any day for you." I could hear the smile in his voice, "Now lets get you cleaned up." he says, he pulls my hair back gently and helps me stand up. His bright eyes were very still as he wiped my mouth, I wobble from nausea, he holds my elbows to keep me steady. "Your belly has gotten big lately. Plus since you're having twins, I don't think your tiny body can hold." he says, still wiping around my mouth. I glare him jokingly until I realized it was true.

"You're right…" I say, furrowing my eyebrows. "Wait I have an ultrasound again today, Izzy planned it for me to check the sex." I say, Alec nods.

"Let me get Jace for you." he said exiting.

Jace and I returned, I can't stop beaming. We were having 1 boy and 1 girl. So, Abby and Max, I smile as I call Simon to tell him, he's thrilled. I tell Izzy, she wouldn't stop screaming and bouncing for about an hour, no joke. Magnus and Alec were both pleased but kept their calm. I walk out to the kitchen where I find Jace making soup, dancing to trap music, he swung his head back and forth, his hips moving in a catlike rhythm. I could help myself from giggling quite loud, he swings around and blushes a light pink.

"Is the actual Jace Herondale blushing?" I walk up to him, he just leans down and kisses me, I pressed my body to his then soon found it difficult. I look down and frowned then was filled with joy and I beamed, my belly was starting to get big. It's been almost 3 months so I wasn't too big but my belly was definitely starting to pop. Jace lifted my shirt and placed his hands on my tummy.

"Jace." I say gently, looking up at him smiling.

"I know, I know… Should we announce our babies names." he says, I nod.

"I want to wait to tell everyone. Including my mom and Luke" I say. As if on cue Magnus strolled out of the hallway in long sleeved satin golden pajama shirt, same color and texture flannel pants, and rocketship fuzzy socks. Good Lord Magnus.

"Jace, can I ask you something." I whisper, Magnus's hair was tousled, his eyes barely even open as he rubbed them, trying to wake up.

"Of course." he looks at me understanding.

"Well, I've been thinking, Magnus and Alec are close to us and have always been there and I was wondering; can we make them Abby and Max's Godfathers?" I ask.

"Absolutely." he kisses me, his lips were hot and lingered with orange juice.

"JACE YOUR SOUP IS BOILING OVER! ALL OVER MY FLOOR, DAMN YOU! And stop having a makeout sesh in my kitchen, gross" Magnus stormed in the kitchen, flailing his hands toward us, scrunching up his face in anger. Jace broke the kiss and ran over the oven, turning down the heat. Magnus grabbed a mop and started sweeping up the steaming broth.

"We weren't making out Magnus." I say as I grab the pot of chicken noodle soup and pour some in a bowl. I grab a spoon and grab a fleece blanket, grabbing the TV remote and decided to have a date with Netflix.

*1 day later*

I wake up again, with my head on Jaces chest but we were in one of the guest bedrooms. No light was shining through the window, the lights were off and it took about 30 seconds for my eyes to adjust. I check the red light clock, _3:51am. _There was no sick feeling, I must have just woken up on my own, I soon realized why. The twins thought to play soccer, both goals being my ribs, I gasp.

"Clary?" Jace groaned, I look up slightly, his irises were moving under his eyelids. His face was relaxed and vulnerable when he slept, free of concern or hurt. His eyes opened slowly, his golden lashes sticking. "I see I have an admirer." he smirks at me, his voice still low and husky. I could tell my hormones were definitely off balance, my mind was racing to throw myself on top of him.

"Shut up." I joke, and close my eyes as I rest my head on the cold fluffy pillow. I heard the bed move, Jaces warm chiseled torso laying on my side, I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you dreaming?" he says smirking as I crack my eyelids open.

"Yes, and you are being very distracting" I turn to my side so my back faced him. I inhale and close my eyes once more, his body pressed against the back of mine. I exhale dramatically and turn so I look up at him, I was about to argue when he kisses me gently. He puts his hands on my waist and pulled me in slightly, I kissed him back and rubbed my hands through his hair. I go to push his soft, hot, rock-focas Clary.

"Don't try and deny me, just let it happen." he pushes the sheet above us, I throw my head back and laugh.

"Jace that is so cheesy!" I try to stay quiet, that would be so awkward if someone walked in on this, plus being grumpy from being awoken. He put his delicate fingers on my jaw and did soft circles, almost making it tickle.

"If it makes you smile and laugh, I'll be as cheesy as I want." he says kissing me again, our mouths moving in a soothing rhythm. The kissing seemed to last weeks, he started kissing down my lips to my neck then collarbone, not only kissing but sucking and licking. I was sure there would be a mark to prove of our 'actions' in the morning. I sucked in a breath, Jaces hand traced the outline of my breasts.

"Jace, should we?" It seem to come out in a moan, I blush, thank the dark lighting. He just moaned as a response, not really an answer. He lifted his big black tee off of me and kissed my belly which was getting bigger by the second, it sent butterflies through me.

"So beautiful," he whispered in a husky tone that sent shivers of pleasure up my spine. I tugged at his hair as he went back to sucking my collarbone, I moaned his name, he straddled my hips and leaned his to mine, sending lust and passion through my veins.

*That Morning*

I wake up with sheets covering me, except my feet, I look over to my side and see an asleep Jace. I check the time but was distracted by a white feather. I pick it off of my hair that was crawling everywhere over the pillow. I came to the realization then that I was naked, Jace and I had sex. I sit up, holding the sheet up so it covered. Blankets and clothing was thrown carelessly on the floor, a pillow above my head ripped to shreds. I look down at my tummy, Abby and Max greeted me with another soccer game, no morning sickness though, which I'm pleased about.

"Jace," I whisper as I rub his forearm, he opens with golden swirling eyes and smiles at me. "I umm… can you-"

"Stay in here, I'll grab whatever you need from out there." It's like he can read me like a book, I put my hands to my tummy, a boy and a girl, twins. He will be such a great, great, great father! Hopefully husband someday too.

"Please grab me some cereal and my phone." I say, he nods and changes as he heads out to the living room. We must have slept in, I can hear motion and laughs from the living space. I open my suitcase I brought with me, yes I know it is just Magnus's place but he invited me and Jace to stay for however long we needed, I just took advantage. I grabbed Jaces big black tee I wore last night and some dark green leggings with white socks I could barely get on my feet. This baby bump is already getting too much, Alec was right. I brush my hair and teeth and shave my legs quickly and make the bed, cleaning up the torn pillow, where was Jace? I exit the room, I was meeted by Izzy.

"Hey!" she says, "Have you figured out names yet?" she asked, still beaming.

"Yes, Jace and I have agreed on names but before you get too excited, I'm not announcing them yet. I'm planning to when Luke and my mom know."

"UGGGGGGGGH! You bore me, I'm _so _over the baby drama." she stomped down the hall, I roll my eyes and see Si was here.

"Oh, hey Si." I say, he gives me a quick hug and replies back by saying, "Hey," he starts to lose interest and repeats himself, "hey, hey, hey, wait a second, is that-" he furrowed his eyebrows, looking at my neck and collarbone.

"Looks like someone was busy last night." Magnus adds as he opens the fridge, shit, I should have known. My skin is so sensitive, plus with the amount of sucking and kissing Jace did last night, I probably looked like I took a tumble. I blush a deep red as I protectively put my hand over where they looked at and retreated to the bathroom. I check the mirror and gasped, I had a huge black and purple smear down my neck and collarbone. Izzy must had not of noticed it because of my hair over it.

"Hey, babe, don't listen to them." Jace appears behind me, closing the white door behind him.

"I'm not mad or upset, just… embarrassed. Really embarrassed. I'm putting on a different shirt." I say as I head to the guest bedroom, Jace follows me for some reason. I put on a tank top, maybe if I lay my hair over it no one will notice. I then am shocked when I see the hickey didn't stop where I thought, it advanced down to my breast. I sigh. Jace is about to talk when I get a call from my manager, I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi Clary, it's Jackie. I heard about your pregnancy and first I want to say congrats and that take as many days off of work as you need. I've already signed a paper so there is no worrying." she says, how does she know?

"Thank you, it means a lot but, who told you?"

"Overheard a customer saying some random guy announced it in the place, haha, anyways, just wanted to let you know. I'm a bit busy but keep in touch, okay? Byebye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone, Jace questions, I explain and he chuckles as he takes all of my hair and puts it to the side and hides our 'actions' from last night. It's crazy being me.

**Haha! So that was that, I made this story T rated so I didn't go too in depth in the sex scene (or lemon whatever you call it), but it was there. What do you guys think about the gender reveal?! I love it, I couldn't pick 2 boys or 2 girls so I did both genders. Please review, they mean a lot and I didn't get any on my last one, I cry. Soooo, yea. I hope you enjoyed, byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Hey-o! So, here is chapter 6, I hope you guys didn't mind the length of last chapters, should I start making them that long? By the way, we are starting this chapter a week after last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Jaces POV**

I peel my eyes open, a golden glow shined through the window. Clary's little head was rested on my bare chest, I moved her slowly and light as possible on the pillow. I tip toed out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hows Clary?" Izzy asked as she exited her room and made her way to the kitchen.

"Good, she's just sleeping, all of the morning sickness has her tired. She's lost a lot of weight because of it too, I wouldn't bring it up in conversation with her." I say, following her to the kitchen.

"My poor babe!" she opens the fridge, I grab a mango and a knife. I start cutting it up in tiny pieces, bite sized pieces. Izzy steals a piece as she goes to walk out the door.

"Woah, wait a second sis. Where are you going at," I check the clock, "9:15?" I give her a quizzical expression, she sighs and pops her leg. She wore a black tank top and bright green frayed shorts that reached mid-thigh. She grabbed her sunglasses and her MK purse.

"At least its AM not PM, I'm not on a leash ya know! I'm going over to Simon and Jordans place. Call me if anything happens with Clary, I'll be over as fast as a...well, you get the point." she says, I stop her before she reaches for the door, she groans.

"You aren't going anywhere." I say, but I knew she wouldn't listen and I was right, she wriggles out of my grip and leaves out the front door without another word. I sigh as I put my mangoes in a green painted bowl, Alec and Magnus emerge from the hallway, they looked like they've been up for a while. I was about to make a smartass remark when I heard Clary call my name and loud fast footsteps.

I quickly run through them and get the bathroom, Clary met me there. She fell on her knees, I grabbed her hair as she spilled out her guts in the toilet. When she was done, I heard her start to cry, I kick the door shut with my foot.

"Jace," she whimpered, I took the rag from yesterday, clean obviously and wiped her mouth. "I hate this, I hate the morning sickness. I feel weak and disgusting, I mean I want the babies but twice the child, twice of this." she cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed in the crook of my neck, I rubbed her back, I hated seeing her like this.

"It'll be okay, I promise. Trust me, I hate this too." I say, not only as she lost weight but she really is weak because of it and can barely keep balance. "Wanna take a bath, relax your muscles and clean off a little bit?" I ask, a bath would be better than a shower, she won't have to balance much.

"Okay," she sobbed heavily in my arms, "But Jace-I-I need your help." I nod, I flush the toilet and turn on warm water for a bath. Slowly I take off her shirt for her and her pajama shorts, she was left in her bra and underwear, it was getting hard to focus but I had to be respectful. I unclasp her bra and take off her panties, the bath was full and I turned off the water and checked it, it was really warm and on the edge of hot, so I asked Clary to check the water for herself. She nodded as I helped her on her feet and she laid in the bath.

"Do you need anything?" I ask, trying to distract myself.

"Jace it's alright, you're so respectful and sweet right now, I know it is hard for you to think straight." she says understandingly, a little out of breath from the sickness, "No, I'm alright."

*2 weeks later*

Clarys POV

My belly has been getting super big lately, it is now reaching toward the end of August and I barely went swimming but I knew my babies needed to develop, no matter how much I wanted to enjoy the cold water in steaming hot air. Only 3 more days until I am 4 months in, so I've been developing and been with my babies for 16 weeks. 4 months just seems like an outrageous amount of time, time really does fly. I was once going through really bad morning sickness but I no longer am having any and I've gained more muscle and my normal weight back, I look a lot better.

"Izzy?" I ask from Magnus's guest bedroom, Jace was at work as was everyone else, Izzy decided to look after me for the day.

"Clary? Yes? What's wrong, is the baby okay-I mean, babies?" she asked hastily, we were watching cupcake wars, this was only triggering my cravings 100 x's more.

"Calm down, the babies are fine, I'm just craving cupcakes, chocolate ones with vanilla frosting and mint leaves on top, and a side of orange slices." I say closing my eyes, imagining the deliciousness.

"Okay, that started to sound good until you brought up oranges, not a good combo girlfriend did." she dragged out, "I actually saw Magnus buy cupcakes, they're pumpkin ones I think, I don't know, let me go check." she gets up from the bed next to me and heads toward the kitchen. My phone rang next to me, I checked to see who it was, it was from Luke. I gasp and try to keep calm as I pick it up.

"Hey Clary, I haven't seen you in almost 2 months, neither has your mother, is everything alright? Did you guys fight?" he asks, sounding truly concerned.

"No, we didn't, I just didn't know it was that long." I lie, I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them.

"Oh," he chuckles in the background, I hear mom and pans, uh oh, she's trying to cook again. "Maybe you should come over later, maybe around 5 o'clock for dinner? I think your mom is going to make spaghetti."

"Please don't let mom cook! Tell her not to hurt herself." I laugh slightly.

"So is this a yes?" I hear mom in the background, not necessarily hearing what she said but heard her voice, I've actually missed it.

"Umm," I fumble with my fingers, I knew if I went they would see my belly right away, "Mind if I ask Jace to come along too?" I ask, not trusting myself to answer.

"Uhh, sure, I guess that'll be alright." he says, "Your mother and I miss you Clary."

"I know, I know," Izzy answers the room and hands me a pumpkin cupcake, "Okay, well Izzy and I are having some girl time, I'll see you later."

"Oh okay, have fun you two. Bye." he hangs up, I smash my mouth into the cupcake and devour it within minutes. Izzy smiles and giggles but continues to watch the show.

After about an hour of girl talk on pregnancy and other girly things, somehow Izzy convinced me to let her put makeup on me and dress me up. I looked in the full length mirror, I wore a tight fitting, long sleeved, dark red shirt with black lace over it and frayed black shorts that hit my mid thigh and dark red booties. My hair was half up, half down with a black lace bow tied into it and I wore light makeup. A bit of foundation and winged eyeliner with a bold dark red lip. Everything was either black or red on me, but I didn't mind, those colors fit me well, my baby bump was now more than a bump and you could see it clear as day.

"Wow, Iz, this is absolutely stunning!"I check myself out, "Plus, my butt looks great!" I laugh, she does too.

"I knew you'd like it." she said, my red curls flowing naturally and beautifully.

"Jace should be here any minute-" I start to say but was rudely interrupted by my phone blaring XO by Beyonce, the ringtone I picked for Jace. Speaking of. Abby and Max started going crazy in my tummy, moving around I thought I was actually moving with them. I smile broadly as I pick up the phone.

"Seems to me like Abby and Max like my ringtone." I giggle.

"Awe, I'm on my way to Magnus's right now. Just letting you know." I told Jace about dinner with Luke, but I looked over to the time, we would be late if he came here than we had to drive back to Lukes. Plus it'd be exhausting for him.

"No, no, no, it's okay." I wince a little as the twins are still dancing and hit my spine, "Meet me at my moms place, Izzy will drive me."

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yup, I just have a feeling they are getting crowded." I say, wincing again at the pain, "Wanna say hi to our twins, maybe tell them to stop hitting organs." I giggle, he agrees and I lower the phone to my tummy, I barely heard what he said.

"Hi kiddos, it's your daddy here, please be nice to mama, we don't want to hurt her. She loves you very much as do I and I know you two love her so be nice." he finishes, I laugh as I say goodbye and hang up. Isabelle drives me to moms, I arrive almost the same time Jace did.

"You okay, you ready?" he says.

"Yes but, they will notice my belly right away." I say, starting to panic, what will they say? Will they be mad, will they be angry? Will they be okay, what happens if-

"Clarissa." he says calmly, "If you want go behind me and I'll tell them, okay?" he says, I suck in a breath.

"No, I think I'll be okay." I say as I start walking up the familiar steps of the apartment. I knock on the door, I hear padded steps then the door opens and Mom stands there.

"My baby! I haven't seen you in forever… and Jace. Clary, Jace c'mon in-" she stops herself when she notices my tummy.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." I say a little quick, she was silent, that's never a good sign. She then smiles and nods slowly, "Congratulations you guys, I'm a little shocked but don't be nervous Clary, I accept it." she smiles at me, looking me dead in the eye. "Luke! Clary and Jace have a surprise for you." she calls him, I hear him come running up. I see him, he looks at me.

"Luke… I'm pregnant." I say before he can notice anything, his eyes grow wide and he smiles broadly.

"CLARY! My baby is growing up so fast!" he exclaims, "Oh my, your belly is so big, how far along are you!? Congrats, oh my, I'm not ready to be a grandfather, I'm still young, right?" I laugh and look over to Jace, he looks back down at me and tries not to laugh.

"Luke, calm yourself." Mom said as she invited us inside, I honestly don't think she is happy about it. It's obvious Luke is but Mom, well lets just say I was hoping for a better reaction. It was taking every cell in my body to not let tears rise in my eyes. I know I said before I didn't need her approval but, I didn't know how much I need to know until now.

"Jace," Luke starts to say, I intertwined my fingers with Jaces and squeezed them, "I know this is a lot for Clary, about the approval but I know it means a lot to the father too. I accept that you have gotten Clary pregnant, I mean you are 19 and she is 18 so both of you are old enough to make your own decisions and you live on your own, which I am proud of. I've liked you Jace from the start, plus when you and Clary started dating I just knew you'd take good care of her. Thank you." Luke said, Jace looked taken aback, I was too. Luke never spoke like that, he's always cracking a joke.

"Thank you so much Luke, I know I come off as cocky and I truly am but you can put you trust into me, I never let Clary out of my sight-in a good way." Jace says with a tinge of confidence in his voice. This was going great so far but the thought of my mom hung in the back of my mind. Let the feast begin.

**Alrighty so there it was, I have to head to bed now and I've already pushed my limit of how late I can stay up, plus I'm honestly tired. Which means I didn't have time to proof read this soooo, yea. I hope you enjoyed, byeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	7. Past Tense

**Hello! So, I've been posting a lot on this story and I don't mean to rush it if that what it seems like to you guys, I have a lot of projects going on right now for you guys I can't wait to share. I know I always say I have projects going on and I'm busy, which is true and i hope you guys understand! Please review, and enjoy!**

**Clarys POV**

I wake up the morning after dinner, moms cooking was horrific and we needed up just ordering chinese food, which I figured out the twins liked. I look to my side, Jace wasn't here but there was a note. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey, you're obviously awake and reading this, but if you are I'm not here at the moment. I went out with Magnus to help him with his set for the new movie he's working on. I'll be gone most likely until 3, Izzy and Alec are with us also, call me if you need something, anything._

_I love you and your adventurers, Jace_

I smile at the note. 'Adventurers', he meant the twins, I think Simon is rubbing off on him. I laugh as I sit up. I make the bed and put the note on the dresser I walk out the living room, everything was completely silent. We needed music.

"Hey, Abby, Max. I think we need music, what do you think?" I ask, they move around as if answering 'yes'. Man, my babies are growing up so fast! Wait a second, I was a mom there for a second. I giggle to myself as I turn on Justin Timberlake, the kids playing another soccer game. I've started to get used to how much they move and I've started to gone numb to the pain when they hit my spine, but it still stung. I decided to clean up Mags place, I mean he is letting us stay with him, might as well return the favor. I grab the vacuum and clean up all of the floors, cleaning everyones sheets and blankets. Dusting everything, I mean _everything. _I was starting to finish up making the kitchen pristine when the buzzer comes on, I walk over to it and furrow my eyebrows.

"Hello Magnus, it's me, Simon. Is Clary here?" Simon said through the buzzer.

"Hi Si, it's Clary, c'mon in." I say, he was up here shortly.

"What are you doing?" he asks a little loud, I giggle as I stroll to the music player and turn it down. He looks at me, but I could tell his mind was distracted. I think he and Izzy are starting to get serious. Not sure if he came for me or her but either way; mission accomplished.

"Doing okay, the twins sure like music." I rub my belly, they should start kicking in about 2 days according the internet. I realized my own touch was cold, odd, the weather is no longer in the 90's but it's still around high 80's.

"How are they doing?' he asks going to the kitchen and grabbing popcorn. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I saw cupboards full of stocked food.

"Good and active." I say, he smiles at me as he puts the popcorn in the microwave. "At least it's a good sign." I sigh in a good way and rub my belly which was forming a huge shape, I mean huge! Maybe it wasn't _huge _but it was large for my short stack.

"Wanna have a movie marathon?" he asks grabbing the popcorn and putting some in a bowl, spreading hot liquid butter on top.

"Sure, but I've been cleaning all day so if I accidentally take a power nap, it wasn't my fault!" I laugh, but I wasn't kidding, I knew once I sat down on the couch I'd be down for the count. Simon put on The Big Bang Theory and started eating the popcorn. I grabbed a few bites and ate as I rested my head on Simon's lap and almost instantly fell asleep.

*4 hours later*

I wake up with Jace's hand protectively over my tummy, I was in the bed. I go to move when I feel a warm liquid in my lower region. Oh no, oh no, no, no, no. No this isn't happening, not me. I lift the sheet, my white sweatpants and white sheets were destroyed with blood and blood clots in the fabric. I started bawling my eyes out and scream bloody murder. Jace sat upright quickly and the whole gang -including Si- was in the room within seconds. Jace lifted me up bridal style, calling Magnus to call Jordan. I forgot about him, he is a very good doctor and doesn't live too far away.

"Jace! Owww! My God this hurts so fucking bad! Ahhh!" I cry out as my sobs were constant, heavy, breathy and wouldn't stop. Jace had tears rolling down his face too, he sobbed also. The pain was heavy and it seemed the only way to make it stop right now would be to kill me, that's how bad it hurt. Period cramps are a finger lift to this. Jace laid me on the couch, blood quickly spread over the couch, the bleeding wasn't stopping.

"JACE!" I cried in agony, "I want my mom! I want my mom!" I scream, I can't even keep my breath, it was like when you were little and you got hurt super bad so you start hyperventilating, yea, I was doing just about 10x's more. Simon started calling my mom, I wasn't fully sure what was happening all I knew was I was crying and there was heavy pain. I heard a light screech of a car outside then a buzz, it was Jordan. Damn he's fast-ahhhh! The pain hurt so much, my hair was sticking and so was the blood-which I realized hasn't stopped yet. Jace had tears stains down his face and chin, his eyes bloodshot.

"I love you baby, stay strong. I love you," he repeated himself and rocked me back and forth. Jordan was then in the room and raised my shirt, my stomach was much lower from earlier and I started to panic.

"Alec, Magnus, Jace, Simon, she is losing a lot of blood, grab towels and rags, clean ones. Izzy grab a lot of water." Jordan commanded, dots of black were invading my vision. "C'mon Clary stay strong, stay awake." Jordan said as Jace removed my blood soaked pants and panties. I felt uncomfortable, the dots of black getting larger.

"Jace, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I don't like this, I want it to stop." I sob heavily in his shoulder, he combs my hair with his fingers and I slowly lost my vision and everything went black. A deep, dark, horrific black.

I wake up to a square t.v playing gossip girl and white walls. I looked around a second, I was in a bed with IV's. I was in the hospital. Did I have my babies, are they okay, what happened?

"Clary." I heard a gasp from the side of me, Jaces. I turn, he has one hand over my tummy, which is increasingly smaller than last time and one hand on mine. "Oh babe, I'm glad you're okay." he kisses me hard on the lips, I kiss him back.

"Jace, what hap-" my voice was groggy when I felt a soreness and dulling pain at my stomach,I put my hand to my stomach and wince.

"Babe? Are you okay? Babe?" Jace said, his eyes wide. I open mine and rest my head back down on the pillow. What in the actual fuck happened?

"Yea, yea, I'm okay. There's just a lot of… pain." I say as silent tears stream down my face, "Jace what even happened? I'm scared, what happened to our babies?" I close my eyes, ready for the impact.

"I'm so sorry baby. Max got miscarried." he says, he continues to talk but I scream out tears and start bawling. I lost my child. I lost my child. I lost my child. Jace starts crying too. We sit there in tears.

Luke's POV

I sat there in the hall next to Clarys room, the door wasn't shut but the curtain was. I heard her asking Jace what happened, I feel so bad for her. Simon, Jocelyn, Alec, Isabelle, even Maia, and Magnus all stood here. I hear high pitched wails and closed my eyes, he said it. I let a tear fall myself, I knew I had dark circles under my eyes. We've all been here all night and awake for Clary, but they only let Jace in the room and he demanded to be the only one. My poor Clary.

Clarys POV

After about an hour of nonstop cries, I was able to keep my breath. I rubbed my belly, Max was gone again. It was my fault, its my fault he's gone again. I miscarried our baby, I keep praying to myself its a nightmare, a horrible nightmare.

"Jordan said the babies were active a lot and I know you knew that too. At a young age for developing twins was going to be hard on your body and it still is. One baby would be hard let alone another. Well, Max was very active and he tore a massive part of tissue. This caused internal bleeding which cut off some nutrients that all went to Max. Then some damage hit him and this caused him to die in the womb, that was also why there was blood. Jordan said we are just lucky to still have Abby." Jace said in heavy sobs, I hated the way he used past tense.

"No, my baby!" I sob into his chest as he leaned over. I heard shuffles outside. I knew the gang must be there nervous but I needed a moment with Jace and I knew they'd understand that.

"I know, I know." he tried to sooth me but he was upset and this only made it worse.

"Jace I'm so so so so sorry that I miscarried our baby." I say.

"Clary what are you talking about? You didn't miscarry him! You did everything perfectly right, okay? You didn't find out until 2 months in, and that wasn't your fault. Plus, we still have Abby. Little ol' Abigail." he kisses my sore tummy.

"I'm sorry about the loss of your brother, Abigail. I'm so sorry but look, daddy and I love you more than you can imagine. We can't wait to spoil you and wait until you join us in our hands." I coo at Abigail. "It's mommy." I say, I then feel a quick jolt. My eyes go wide and sparkle as I sit up smiling, with a tinge of grief.

"Jace, she kicked!" I say he looks at me in disbelief but feels around my tummy. She kicks again and Jaces expression was enthralled and shocked. I smile broadly, this was the only keeping me from crying right now. I hope that everything from now on will go perfectly, I just wish I had my son here too. But I know he is, I know he will forever be with me.

**Hey guys….please dont be mad for what I did! I have never experienced or seen a miscarriage before and I hope I did it somewhat correct. This chapter was kinda weird, to me it didn't seem to flow together. Anyways, sorry about language. Please review. I know its sad but keep in mind that we still have Abigail and I won't ever have anything happen to her. Sorry but things will only go up from here, something huge and exciting will happen next chapter which I'll be writing once this is up! Hope you enjoyed, byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye :***


	8. A Visit to Max

**Hey! So, yea, sorry. I had a bit of writers block but I am back and am planning to update chapter 12 on OWWV verrrry soon. This is going to be a rollercoaster of a chapter, how Clary will deal with it and some surprising news. Sooooo, yea. Here is Chapter 7, enjoy!**

I spring my eyes open and scream and scream and scream and scream. "Max! Max! I want my baby! Max!" Jace got up next to me and looked at me, this stopped the screaming, my breaths fast and heavy. I break down in awful tears and sob light screams into his chest. He rubs my back softly, it has been 1 month since my… miscarriage. I haven't been able to get over it, how do people even cope with this? We got back home from the hospital 2 weeks ago, the gang has gotten so used to my screams in the morning they know Jace will take care of 'em.

"Clarissa, Clarissa." Jace lifts my face and looks at me in the eyes. His eyes bloodshot from disturbed sleep. God, I have to stop ruining peoples lives. I look away and and storm to the bathroom, Jace starts to follow me but I lock it shut before he does.

"Clary open the door and talk to me." he said softly, I hear Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle come to the door. "Clary, it's Iz. Talk to me babe," she then lowers her voice and orders the boys away. "The boys are gone, let me in." she said. Not that I didn't want Jace to come in before, I just need some girl time. I hope with all my might he accepts that. I unlock the door and she was in within seconds.

"Iz I just want my baby back." I sob into her chest, she wore a lace camisole and white sweats with her hair in a bun. "And don't say you know, or it's okay because it's not." I say before she can answer one of those. She hasn't gone through this, she doesn't understand.

"Yes, but I am your best friend and you know what I can say?" she asks, I just nod against her shoulder, finding the light flutter of her heartbeat, "You have Abigail and she misses him too. You are still carrying a baby, a sweet girl too. Don't tell it was suppose to be a surprise but, Luke, your mom, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jace, me, Jordan and Maia were planning on doing a funeral for Max, your Max." I gasp and look at her.

"A f-funeral?" I say in disbelief, she nods and smiles at me hesitantly, "Thank you."

"We were planning on burying hi-"

"Did you say bury?" I ask, they have the body and no one told me. Not even Jace… a wave of panic and grief crashed on me. Why did no one tell me, I had a chance to see my baby a month ago but no one told me.

"Y-yes." she stutters, I start to build with anger. "We want you to be the first to see him." she says quietly and looks down at her feet.

"First to see him?! Are you fucking kidding me Iz! I think your lying, I am not the first to see my child. A random stranger has seen my baby before _me?!" _My voice starts to rise, emotions hitting a fan that was turned on high, she flinches, Izzy doesn't like conflict. "JACE!" I yell out, I hear quick padded footsteps.

"Clary I'm right here. I love you." he says, I wanted to say I love him too but the words seem to choke up in my throat. I unlocked the door and met him with an embrace. I found his quick beating heart, his toned hot body that I fit so perfectly around. Iz stalked out the door quietly and had very faint sobs under her breath, she starts talking with Alec and cries.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jace asked truly concerned, I tear away from the embrace. "Max's body?" Is all I say, his face sunk. "Iz told me, I could have seen my child?"

"Okay, Clary, listen to me; yes Max's body is in the hospital, I am the only one who has seen him." he says very very hesitant and soft. I shake my head.

"I want to see Max, don't argue with me, that is my baby too." I say, he nods and grabs the keys from the bedroom. I quickly change in a green sweatshirt and black yoga pants with my hair in a ponytail. I check the mirror. Bags and dark circles laid under my eyes and I looked quite pale, even the red in my hair seemed to drain to a dull orangish color. I hastily look away before I start crying and head to the car and blast Taylor Swift.

"Hey Abby, it's mommy. I'm sorry, thats all I can say. I love you and your brother, we are going to see him today with daddy." I coo as I see Jace coming to the front door. She kicks softly as if in an era of sadness too.

"Clary." Jace says as he makes his way into the car and lowers the music to mute. "Will you talk to me please." I look at him, his eyes glassy. I can't stay mad at him, I hate it. There was something in me that launched myself at him and kissed him hungerly and desperately. I start crying, he kisses me back and lifts me so my legs straddled his waist. "Clary, I'm sorry. I'm going to be a horrible father." he sobs in the kiss as it soon became a very wet one.

"No your not, you are the most perfect father there is and will ever be." I say in between kisses and sobs. All of the anger I had toward him, Izzy, and everyone else seemed to vanish when I kissed Jace. "Your such a life saver." I giggle a little.

"Thank you for carrying my baby." he says, he kisses for about 50 more seconds then break. Hormones flying up and off the wall. "Daddy loves you Abigail." Jace cooed and she seemed to go crazy with kicks to his voice.

"She is going to be a daddy's girl." I smile at him, he wipes away extra tears on my face and smiles back. "I can't wait to break boys hearts who crushes hers, she knows everyone loves her and will protect her with their lives. Jeez, I just can't wait to spoil her rotten." he exclaims, I laugh and throw my head back a little. He seemed to just stare at me, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? Is something on my face?" I say, he smiles then laughs.

"No, I just haven't seen you smile in a while, it's nice to see that you still have your laugh. I've missed you, when you're sad it's like you aren't here." he opens up honestly.

"Do you think I can stop at Moms after, please. I just wanna talk to my mamma a little bit." I say, it has been such a long time since I've called her 'mamma'.

"Of course." he says, I sit back down on the seat and turn up the volume as Jace starts the car and we ride to the hospital.

When we arrive, Jordan greets us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey guys I have some really good news." he says, my mind goes to Max but I know that isn't possible. "You know how Maia and I got married 10 months ago?"

"Yea." Jace and I say in unison.

"Well… we're pregnant!" he exclaims, I smile broadly, I'm so happy for them

Awe! Congratulations you guys! Do you know the sex?" Jace asked, "We're hoping for a boy." he said. Max. I remember when Jace and I first found out about my pregnancy and wanted a boy. I tensed, Jace noticed and squeezed my hand.

"How are you doing Clary?" he asks, his mood totally changing. I just sorta nod, I hate losing him and to say his name out loud hurts. Plus I couldn't say it was okay, because it wasn't. I'm being fully honest.

"Jace and I are here to umm… see… Max." I say quietly and look down at my shoes. I felt Jordans knowing nod, Jace squeezes my hands and clears his throat. I look up as Jordan was starting to lead us down a white hall. The place smelled like a normal hospital, pure cleanness, but every room I passed a sick nasty smell filled my nose. I exhale a ragged breath as we reach a white door where Jordan stopped.

"I'll leave you two to it." Jordan quietly walks away. I look up to Jace nervously.

"Your doing great Clary, it's alright to be nervous. Just hold my hand and I'll lead my two wonderful girls." he smiles with pride. I nod slowly as he opens the door. There was a table and a small glass box with a washed out milk color, I could see a apricot skin color through it. I gasp as I lean into Jace, he plays with a curl of my hair softly.

"Do you want me to grab him?" he asked, how was he coping so well? "Remember, he's only 4 months." he says as he walks over, I can tell by he walks he's nervous. he cups his hand in the milky water and puts him on a towel next to it. I slowly walk up, my body shaking. I look over.

"He's beautiful." I gasp, it was a very very tiny baby, it must have been tiny in Jace's hand. It's hands and feet have barely developed at all and you could barely see them. I feel a roll of a warm salty tear drip down my face. "Hi Max, it's mommy." I start breaking into sobs, Jace wraps an arm around me and he is crying too. "I love you _so _much, and so does your daddy. Your big sister misses you too, I'm gonna hold you now okay?" I say, looking up at Jace, tears silently streaming down his face. I slowly pick him up and cry even more as I start to smile a little.

"You okay?" Jace asked.

"Yes. I just held my first baby. My own." I say proudly. I think the 'closure' I truly needed was to hold him, because stress and relief lifted off me as I stood up straighter and felt truly peaceful and happy for the first time in what seems like ages.

**Hey guys so I know this chapter was weird and depressing but the next one will be sooooooooo funny and happy, I promise! Plus nothing really exciting happened, sorry, please leave a review! I have to head to bed now, even though it's 8:50pm where I'm at, I have to get up at like 5:50 ugggggggggh. Yea, anyways, hope you enjoyed! Byyyyyyyyyyyye :***


	9. Feeling Giddy

**Hey, here is Chapter 9! Does it seem like chapter 9 to you? Not to me. Sorry for the sucky chapter name btw. This is set a day after they visited Max fyi. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Awe! JACE look! It's so adorable!" I say, we decided to pass through BabiesRUs. It was a pink onesie with a hood, white and blue flowers covering the feet. I rubbed my belly and smiled. Today they plan on disposing of Maxs body, they can't preserve it forever. But I'm feeling okay today, obviously my life will be different, but I'm okay with different.

"We _have _to get that." he said picking it up off the rack. "What do you think Abby?" Jace cooed to my tummy. She kicked 3 times and hard, it knocked the wind out of me a little bit.

"She kicked hard, I think she likes that one." I say, catching my breath. He smiles as we put it in the pile of clothes in our basket. "That was like our 17th outfit, should we stop?" I giggle.

"No way jose! I told you, we are spoiling her to death, we shall get every single one here!" Jace demands putting on a giddy smile. I roll my eyes playfully as he looks at the shoes. I take this as my ticket to go to the checkout, I do and ring up the clothes. "I thought we were looking for more?" Jace said appearing behind me as the cashier scans the last item.

"Correction mister. You were looking for more." I giggle again as the lady bags the items, I rub my belly as Jace picks them up and we head to Moms. We never ended seeing her yesterday which I was a little bummed on but, I was too shaken up to even visit Mom and Luke. We take a 10 minute drive and we appear in front of the house. I wobble my way out of the car, Luke exiting the door.

"Clary!" he gasps and runs over to me and rubs my belly, looking at me sincerely. "I've missed you dearly, how are you?" he asks, his face was pale and hair wasn't brushed or clean. He must have been stressing.

"I'm alright, I saw Max so… " I say, after a moment later Jace breaks the ice. "We're doing okay, you okay yourself? You look like a wreck." Luke chuckles.

"Yea, just normal stress plus, Clary, your mother and I have some big news. Do you have any time to stop inside?" he asks, I look over to Jace and nod. We follow Luke inside and I see Mom sitting on the couch looking at Pinterest on her laptop.

"Hi Mom." I say quietly, she spins over her shoulder. She sees me and her face lights up, she is quickly on her feet and meets me with a kiss on the cheek. "Well it's nice to see you too." I blush.

"Oh my poor Clary, are you feeling okay? Are you sore at all, did they give you medicine for the pain?" her eyes go wild on my body, trying to see if I was hurt anywhere, her hair flying.

"A little but it's nothing an aspirin can't fix. To answer your question, i'm okay, I got closure. Jace and I actually just went baby clothes shopping for Abigail." I say smiling down at my belly, she gives out a sigh of relief.

"Well, Luke, should we tell them?" Mom asks Luke who has a little boy grin on his face. I then felt Jaces soft lips on my cheek, I look up and smile.

"What was that for?" I whisper, he just grins and looks back toward Luke and Mom who looked like they were about to announce the 'big announcement'. Chills were running down my back, filled with fear.

"Clary, Jace, Jocelyn and I would like to announce that… we're getting married!" He exclaims, my mom lifts up her hand and I see a big diamond ring. I smile and feel like jumping up and down, my insides going squishy and giddy.

"This is amazing!" I yell with excitement, "Congrats!" I bring them in for a hug, we join but my bulging belly interfered a little.

"Thank you." Mom said, "But Clary this means Luke will be your step-father. I know you feel like he's your father but now, well, we've signed a few papers and went into court. Luke is now in 3 weeks going to be your dad by law."

"DAD!" I can't help myself and yell as I hug Luke like a little girl opening her most wanted gift for Christmas. "Can I call you that?" I reassure.

"Of course," he kisses the top of my head, "Always."

**Jace's POV**

After Clary and I's visit to her parents, I went out with Alec and Magnus for baby furniture for a nursery. But don't tell Clary. I'm pretty sure Clary, Simon, Maia, and Isabelle went for tacos then the arcade. So all in all, it has been a good day. I'm so happy for Clary, the way she lit up when Jocelyn said they were engaged and Luke was going to be her dad by law. To see her so happy almost made myself feel giddy.

I lay down on the bed, with a knocked out sleeping Clary, and lightly put my hand on her tummy. Suddenly, I was very tired and sleep came about 5 minutes after.

"Jace." I heard a loud noise, I unlock my eyelashes, bringing my eyes open. It was dark but the sun seemed to be rising. "Stop...no!" Clary started raising her voice in her sleep. Her body was drenched in sweat, she lightly kicked her legs as her eyes were squeezed shut and she twisted her head to the side and back.

"Clary." I say hesitant but she doesn't wake up, her teeth were now bared and gritted, "Clary." I say a little more firmly now, placing a hand on her arm. Her eyes flying open hastily and tears streamed down them.

"Just a bad dream." she exhaled quietly, I put my arm around her and snuggle up closer to her. "Do you wanna talk about it." I say lovingly, my voice seemed lower from sleep.

"I guess. It will relieve stress off the baby to talk more, at least that's what Magnus said. I was walking down to Simon and Jordans place, but I was pregnant with Max instead of Abigail. Simon let me in and he started acting weird, my water then broke-" her voice was starting to catch. "so I asked Jordan to rush me to the hospital and call you. He showed me a picture of everyone I loved, dead, not just dead but slaughtered. They cut me open and ripped my baby away from me." Tears swelled up in her eyes. How awful.

"It's alright, I'm here, I'm okay. You know that would never happen, I wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on you." I say comforting, the door opened slightly and Magnus stood there.

"Is everything okay? I heard Clary call your name, I was wondering if something was wrong with the baby." he said, his eyes wide and glitter that was onced on his eyes was smudged down the sides of his face.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm hungry, I gonna go make some rice." Clary said, she pushed the sheet off of her and got up. She then doubled over and clutched the side table, I was on my feet within seconds. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed it hard, I thought my knuckles would break.

"Clary?" Magnus asked full of concern, now in front of Clary, she doubled over in pain seemed to shake and lose her balance, Mags caught her and was half holding her. This isn't fair to Clary, she doesn't deserve any of this. The miscarriage, the pain, none of it.

"Tell me what hurts Clary, just point if you need to." I say a little fast.

"Jordan warned me about these. They are like contractions, but there fake. My body is getting ready for the pain, he says they come around 3 or 2 months, sometimes 4 before birth and I'm 5 months along so it's normal. Mags, grab me some aspirin. Jace can you help me back in bed."

"I got you, lean on me." I say wrapping an arm around her, she leaned on me heavily but I kept steady and gently laid her on the bed. "I'm sorry Clary, this isn't fair to you. You did nothing to deserve this." I say softly. I'm just glad they weren't real contractions, she would be 4 months early.

"It's alright, I'll pull through. Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Man, she is so strong. But something has been nagging on my mind lately, I can't stand being her boyfriend, about to have a baby soon. I want to be more than that, I want to call her my wife. Clarissa Adele Herondale. That's what I want, I really want to get a ring and propose, I just don't know when. Mags burst open the door and had a glass of water with some pain pills, followed by a groggy and worried Alec. Perfect timing actually.

"Clary, I'll be right back. I have to talk to Alec, Mags will take care of you. Remember, I'm okay, no one will ever harm you as I am around. I don't plan on going anytime soon." I say as I kiss her forehead and pull Alec outside the room for a moment.

"What? Is something wrong, what's happening?" Alecs bright blue eyes were like daggers of worry burying deep into my sun ray eyes.

"She's alright but there is something I really need to ask you." he knows I don't open up often so I can tell his full attention is on me, he nods slowly. "Well, these past 7 months, I've been wanting to pop the question to Clary."

"Oh." he raises an eyebrow, he gave me a crooked smile which showed me a very slight dimple on his cheek I never noticed. "Of course, I was wondering when you'd have this talk with me. Funny you say this tonight, today I was talking to Magnus wondering that if you weren't going to pop the question soon, I don't think you ever would." he chuckles under his breath.

"Do you think Clary feels like that?" I ask.

"Possibly. Jace I'm gay, still a boy, I don't have a girls mind." he mutters, I think Mags has like 2% boy mind only because he still has a dick.

"Will you come with me tomorrow for ring shopping? I was thinking about proposing a while ago but when Clary got pregnant I knew for sure we were meant for each other. I'm not sure why I put it off, I guess I was just so caught up in-"

"I'm welling up with tears." Alec said flatly as he cut me off. Was I rambling? I never do that, well, we are talking about Clary. I've had a lot of firsts with her wink wink. Jeez, I have such a dirty mind. I wave off Alec as Mags left the room, I went in and found her with her eyes almost all the way closed.

"Sweet dreams." I whisper as I kiss her softly on the lips, "I love you Clarissa Fray, please be my wife soon." I tuck her in and fall asleep for a few more hours.

**So! What do you think?! A lot kinda happened, so lets do a short review. Jocelyn and Luke are engaged and Luke will become Clarys father by law. Then we have Jace who plans to pop the question soon, just to spice up the story a little bit. Don't worry about the pain she was having, just fake contractions preparing for the real ones. Please review, I plan on posting a one-shot Christmas lemon soon so prepare for that! Hope you enjoyed, byyyyyye :***


	10. Pop! Goes The Question

**Hey, here is Chapter 10, this is set 1 month after so Clary is 6 months pregnant. Some big things are about to happen! Enjoy.**

**Clarys POV**

I wake up and is flabbergasted, orange and pink streaming through the windows and Jace is at my side with white flowers.

"Jace?" My voice cracks from sleep, I sit up barely. I know wobble like a penguin whenever I walk and everyone makes fun of it. But I don't care, because I laugh with them.

"Good morning sweetheart. Would you mind taking a walk with me?" he asks, like a sort of date? I nod and smile, he smiles back. He hands me the flowers, I quickly put them in a vase full of water. It was pretty much winter now so I put on a white puffy jacket with some black yoga pants and tennis shoes, Jace had to help me put them on. I can't even see my toes which I find odd, don't even get me started on how much I hate my stretch marks. I walk out to the kitchen to see Magnus was cooking eggs and bacon.

"Would you like a plate, Clare?" he asks damping grease away from the bacon.

"Yes please, and some milk also. Can you ice the milk too? Thanks." I say, he hands me and plate and soon enough I was done with my milk and food. Jace appears in a baggy faded black sweatshirt with some levis and black combat boots. Looking so perfect and stunning as usual.

"You ready?" he asks, I nod. My hair is up in a bun, which has been like that for 3 days straight. My hair must be matted and horribly unclean but, i'm pregnant so… I have that excuse. He he.

"Yup, lemme just use the restroom really quick. I swear I have to start sleeping in there!" I giggle, but after using the restroom I check the mirror. Break outs were popping out everywhere on my face, I put on a little foundation and some eyeliner which makes my eyes look prettier. I walk out and Jace takes my arm, we head toward the beach.

We make small talk, it was quite cold out. The sun was rising so it must be around 7 o'clock. We make it to the beach, I look around, waves of dark blue water crashing on the cold sand. A gush of wind comes, I turn my face toward it and feel the crisp cold air.

"Look at what I found." he says, I turn around. He was on one knee. My hands fly up to my face as light streams of tears immediately go down my face.

"Jace?"

"Clarissa Adele Fray. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I could tell you hated my guts but I had a burning passionate love toward you I've never felt ever in my life. We grew up and then we first kissed. It was something I can never forget, the way we fell so deeply in love. We became official, we moved in and created a home, we had the time of our lives. You were my better half I've been looking for my whole life. Your beautiful eyes, the way you blush to everything, your soft plump lips. But then one Sunday morning, you came home and told me you were carrying my child. I knew then for sure that nothing can or could separate us. We have our full lives ahead of us, that shall be filled with pure happiness, we should cherish it as one. I love you Clary, will you marry me?" Jace said as he pulled out a silver ring with a sparkling blue diamond.

"Yes, yes! I do." I cry with such happiness. He stands up and I held my shaking hand out. He put it on and I felt complete and loved. I was engaged to Jace Herondale, the love of my life. "Jace, I love you! This is so perfect!" I can't stop myself from crying into his chest, he kisses the top of my head then my lips. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss before, I almost want to say better than our first.

"I love you Clarissa Fray and I will forever protect you and care for you, and our little girl. Hopefully more to come one day" he says rubbing my bump. Who would have thought. I am pregnant at 18, now engaged to the love of my life and filled with people I love. Before I met Jace I was such a depressed child, this is too good to be true.

"When do you want to announce this?" I ask, the sun was now fully up, and I just realized the place was empty and the setting was gorgeous. That's my boy.

"Whenever you do." he said, I kissed him quickly. "Can I call my dad?" I asked, he nodded. I flipped out my phone and dialed dad, aka Luke.

"Hey Clary, I was actually just about to call you, what's up?" he said.

"Look, I know it's super early and I hate to bother you but is Mom with you?" I ask, forgetting the time.

"Yea, is everything alright?"

"My life couldn't be anymore perfect." I say, I feel his smile. "Okay, you're on speaker, what's up hun?" Mom said.

"Well, mom, dad. Jace and I are pleased to announce, we're engaged!" I squeal.

"Clary! Jace! Awe, my baby girl is growing up too fast, congratulations!" It was Mom, I knew she'd react okay even though she doesn't like Jace very much. But not like this, her excitement was then followed by Luke.

"I am ecstatic for you guys, congratulations. Did he just propose?" Luke asks, I say yes and hang up with a pleasant goodbye. I run up to Jace and kiss him, he kisses me back and we head back home to Magnus's.

*1 hour later*

We ended up going out for a cookie and some coffee which was far away from Magnus's apartment. We arrive and I am tired out, all in all it was at least 5 miles, that's a lot for a pregnant woman.

"Magnus! Alec! Izzy!" I yell out, a broad smile still plastered on my face. Izzy set down the magazine, Alec stopped the T.V and Magnus locked his phone. I raise my hand to show my ring, Alec and Magnus must have known as they just congratulated us but were obviously elated. Izzy, who I guess didn't know, jumped up and hugged me and Jace, examining the ring now.

"Jace I swear to God, you hurt her once, I'll end you." Izzy scowls at him but then that slowly turns to a smile. She then hugs him, Jace was shocked but hugged her back and muttered something.

"Clary, this is excellent, I am so happy for you. I love you." Alex said as he hugged me, I hugged him back and started crying. "You okay?"

"I'm too happy." I giggle in between the tears, Magnus was next.

"Clary. You know I love you so much and you will be so happy with Jace. I'm proud of you darling, you ready to be a Herondale?" he said, I nod.

"I can't wait. To be a Herondale, to marry Jace, the wedding, the baby. My life is complete and perfect." I say so honestly, I've never been so truthful in my life. After Jace talks with them too, we kiss.

*That Night* Jace's POV

My life is perfect. I have a bouncing baby girl on the way who is healthy and strong, I am engaged to the woman I love with eternity, my life is filled with people who care and will protect me. Clary decided she wanted to sleep early tonight so we can tell Simon and the rest of her friends in the morning. It is about 8:30 and Clary is already asleep, I walk out the the living room to find Izzy on the phone stirring the brim of her cup, smiling and laughing. I wonder.

"How is Clary?" Alec asks, I sit on the couch as he and Magnus sit on the one across.

"Asleep and happy." I say, smiling. We're engaged. Izzy hangs up the phone and smiles even bigger as she sits down next to me. "You seem happy, like really happy." I say.

"I am, I just got off the phone with Simon. I'm going to spend the night as his place tonight, I'm just taking a rest." she says. Woah woah woah, her and rat boy?

"Your dating him?!" Alec asks in disbelief. Alec is a little overprotective of Izzy, everyone can see it but when it comes to dating. It's like super strict dad level of protectiveness

"Yea, so." she sighs as she grabs a jacket and heads out the door, later I hear her tiny bug car roar and stream off. "So, when do you plan on showing the nursery to Clary?" Alec asks, changing the subject.

"Soon, maybe tomorrow if it's ready." I say, Magnus has a house he owns far away that we decided to give to me and Clary to raise our child. I was over the moon about it, he only moved here to be closer. He says it's a 2 story house with a large backyard for Abigail, he was even talking about putting in a pool for Summer.

"I took pictures of the nursery, I hope you like them." Magnus says, he has had some of his construction buddies working on it. This means we can sell our tiny, crappy apartment but yet it will be hard to see it go. He shows me the bright screen. It was a yellow room with lace designs on it and a white wood skirting boards around it. There was a white crib in the corner with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room. On the other side it was a yellow toy box with a light pink teddy bear on top and a white coach with pink throw pillows and a tiny bookshelf next to it.

"They are working on the carpet now, it should be complete in like 2 days. Maybe I'll have them come in super early tomorrow so it's ready then. They were saying white carpet but I was saying pink. The pink bounces off the pink throw pillows and adds some color. What do you think?" he says, I hesitate and think.

"Pink carpet. Magnus that looks excellent, Clary will love it." I say, then there was a creak in the wood coming down the hall.

"What will I love?" It was Clary, Magnus was quickly turned his phone so there was no evidence. I turn my head and walk up toward her, her hair was down in a messy braid with her eyes half open.

"Our secret mission, code 0185." I laugh, "Why are you awake, I thought you were sleeping." I asked a little concern, she kisses me on the cheek and smirks.

"It's _my _secret mission." she mimics as she walks past me, waving her hips and opens up the cabinet and grabs nutella and a spoon. She takes a good chunk and puts back the nutella and joins me on the couch. She takes the remote and flips it on, everything seems to go slow for a moment. She was pregnant in pj's watching T.V with a spoon dangling from her mouth and the gorgeous ring on her finger, everything I could ask for laid right in front of my eyes.

"Jace will you grab me a blanket, I'm cold." she says, breaking the slow motion action that was just going on. I snuggle up next to her, Alec grabs a blanket and lays it on top of us. She flipped through channels and landed on Pitch Perfect which I found myself liking.

The movie played credits, I had to admit it was a really good movie, better than I thought. Magnus and Clary had both fallen asleep. Chairman Meow was on Alecs lap and purred as Alec pet him, I lowered the volume and took the blanket off of Clary and I. It was around 9:50 and I was tired, I slowly picked up Clary, which was heavy due to Abigail and put her in bed gently. I walked back out to the kitchen quickly to make sure Magnus had moved, which he had, followed by Alec. I wondered what Isabelle would be doing, watching a movie, sleeping, making out? Who knows? I shrugged as I went into bed and fell into a deep dark sleep.

**That ring tho. Hey! So there it was, short I know. It is 12:245am and I have been working on this for awhile so I'm tired. But I can bet you I'll be writing/reading fanfiction for the next hour :P My logic lol. Hope you enjoyed, byyyyyyyyyye :***


	11. Something New For The Fiance

**Hey, here is Chapter 11, my last few ones have been happy, this one will be I'm just wondering if I should mix it up a little? Still keep it happy but add something, ya know? Enjoy.**

**Clarys POV**

I wake up with a searing pain ripping through my lower abdomen.

"Oh shit, Jace." I say, I knew it was a just a false contraction. When I felt the miscarry there was more pressure, this just feels like expanding. As if my bones were cracking. But then he wasn't next to me and it was quiet, but I heard Magnus.

"Magnus!" I yell out, clutching the sheet. I heard quick footsteps and the soon enough the door swung open and Magnus was at my side.

"Are you going into labour?!" He says as he comes over and takes out an aspirin. I shake my head, "No, just a false but it hurts so bad, it should pass soon." I say. I groan inwardly to the pain, Magnus rubbed my belly and whispered loving nothing's. Slowly, the pain eased, faster than last time.

"Thanks Mags, that really helped." I say and put down the aspirin bottle, "I don't think pain medicine is good on the baby anyways."

"Yea, I guess your right. Sorry, the pain medicine was my fault, I mentioned it." he waves off his hand as he tucks the pills into the back of the drawer. Then it hit me, what seemed like forever ago, Jace and I wanted to ask them to be Abigails godfathers. I grab my phone.

_Hey babe, where are you? Do you mind if I ask Magnus and Alec to be Abbys godfathers? -C _I type, I lock my phone and chat about Abby's arrival with Magus for a few minutes until I get a text from Jace.

**Sorry, I forgot to tell you, I'm with a few buddies today. Alec forced me, and sure go ahead. :) -J **I smile at the text, I'm glad he's out with friends and doesn't feel like he is isolated with my pregnant self.

"Hey Magnus. I have something to ask you and Alec, I know he isn't here but tell him when he gets back." I say, he looks a little concerned.

"Uh, sure, anything darling." he said.

"Jace and I would like you and Alec to be Abigails godfathers." I say, then his whole face lights up. Brighter than his glitter eyeliner. His jaw drops and he hugs me tightly, I gasp in surprise but hug with back with heavy affection.

"Clary, this is wonderful, of course we would. Hold on, lemme call him!" Magnus said, obviously elated and whipping out his phone. He dials his number and puts it on speaker, Alec picks up the phone on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Magnus, Jace and the guys were just about to-"

"Nevermind that! Clary is here and you're on speaker phone." Magnus says hastily, as if to hide something. Suspicion crawls up me and I automatically wanna know why Magnus cut him off like that.

"Oh, hey. Is something wrong? Do I need to grab Jace?" Alec says, a little worry wavering in his voice. I'm glad he's worried, not in that way but it means he truly does care.

"No, no, no, no! Alexander, we're going to be Abby's godfathers!" Magnus exclaims, I giggle a little. He is so happy, one of the most happiest times I've seen him.

"Are you kidding? This is-awe. Thank you, this is splendid! I'm going to be godfather!" Alec says, trying to calm himself. Magnus takes him off speaker and exits the room, I go to get up but I feel so lethargic. Plus, I started having trouble getting up on my own a while ago. I grab my sketchpad from the side table and my shading utensils.

About 45 minutes later i had a beautiful portrait of what I imagined Abby to look like. A beautiful girl with my features and long red curly hair but with Jace's golden eyes, but more grown up to be around 12. I smiled proudly at the picture, I can't wait to show this to everyone. I put down my name in cursive at the bottom and the date, then the door lightly opens with a soft knock.

"Come in." I shout a little, closing my sketchpad. Jace appears and smiles at me and sits next to me.

"Hey, sorry I was out with Alec." he says and notices the sketchpad in my hand, "Drawing, I see." I smile at him, he had a sheen of sweat over him. Workout?

"Yea, something special you can't see yet!" I say as I put it on the other side of the bed. I check the clock _11:40 _Wow, didn't think I slept in 'till 10 o' clock. "I can't wait until the wedding! It's literally everything I've dreamed about." I say gladly.

"Me too." he kisses my on the cheek, "I have another surprise for you, speaking of." he says. This is why I love him, of course many more but the willingness of all these things are absolutely perfect.

"Okay, help me up." I say, he stands up and takes one of my hands and the other on my waist. I pull up and kiss him softly then go knock on Izzy's door. There was no answer, I knock again. Still no answer.

"She's not here, she spent the night at Simons place." Alec says coming out of the bathroom next to the room. I wonder what she was doing at Simons place, they must be getting really serious. I shrug and walk into the room and look through her closet.

**Jaces POV**

I check the mirror, I wore a grey sweater and dark jeans with black combat boots. I can't wait to see Clarys expression when she see's the finished nursery. Alec and I got out early this morning to help the guys finish so I could show Clary the house/nursery today. Our house, now as a family. This seems too surreal but I'm over the moon it's true.

The door swung open and Clary came in with a light brown poncho style shirt and super dark skinny jeans and light brown booties. The shirt showed off her bump very well, this was something from Izzy closet just by the overwhelming smell of fruity perfumes.

"How does this look?" she asks, looking down at herself.

"Beautiful, as always." I smirk , she rolls her eyes and looks down at her ring. She stares, and slowly a broad smile creeped on her face.

"Thanks, you aren't looking half bad yourself." she says looking back up from her ring. I'm forever thankful she said yes. "Hey, I got an idea a while ago, it's kinda stupid." she says.

"Oh, Clary, it bet it's not. Tell me." I say, walking up to her and kissing her bump lightly. Abby seemed to like it and kick.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start taking videos of happy moments and things. Then when Abigail is born, do the same thing but with her, and maybe future children." she brings up. That is a great idea, something we can look back to when we are old, or when Abigail gets older.

"Lets do it." I say, I open my drawer and pull out an old camera but it works just fine. "We are going to need it for this surprise." I say

"Oh brother…" she giggles and hands me the keys. I grab them and we head out to our car that really needs a wash.

*20 minutes later*

We arrive where there is beautiful mountains and fields of grass. Soon enough we arrive at the bottom of the hill, there was a long dirt trail up but it was a huge white 2 story house. Free from any other houses, just tons of grass and hills to climb.

"Oh my gosh, who are we visiting. This place is magnificent." she looks in awe as she slowly gets out the car, I pull out the camera and press record.

"We aren't visiting anyone." I say getting out of the car, making sure I catch her expression. She gasps and her jaw drops, I think it clicked in her mind.

"Are you saying… this, this big wonderful house… is… ours?" she looks up at it then back down at me. I nod with a grin, she smiles from eye to eye and shakes with excitement. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" she exclaims and buries her face in her hands. I turn off the camera and she looks up but with tears in her eyes, happy ones I hope.

"You okay?" I ask, clipping the camera on my pocket.

"Yes, I'm elated. I just can't believe we have a house now, a new start to our family. The fact that you bought this-"

"Oh I didn't buy it." I smirk at her, she might die from happiness if I tell her who bought it. It wasn't for us in the first place but… details details.

"Wha-what? Who did?" she asks.

"The one and only, incredible, Magnus Bane." I say, her face lights up even more if that's possible. I grin at her giddiness.

"Are you serious!" she yells looking up toward the house.

"Yes, yes it's ours and ours to keep. A place where we can raise our children, spend holidays together, marry." I say walking up to her and gently placing my hand on her bump, "You hear that Abigail, a new home just for you." I coo, she replies back with a kick. Clary was truly speechless, a tiny tear racing down her face.

"Jace… I am lost for words. Except for the fact that if I walk too much it can cause early labour." she says a little sheepish. Why would she be shy or embarrassed like that?

"Clary, what's wrong?" I ask, lifting her chin with my two fingers.

"I-I just, don't want you too see me in so much pain." she says, "I mean, don't get me wrong you are obviously going to be in the room with me when I give birth but-." she gets interupted but enormous sobs. Maybe there is just some hormones flying everywhere, it'd make sense; normal mom worries, the house, the marriage, the baby itself.

"Oh, Clary come'er." I say opening up my arms, she meets me with an embrace. After a few minutes after she's pulled together completely, we decide to just drive up there. This day couldn't get anymore perfect.

**So, yeaaa, there was that! Cliffhanger! Super busy 'cause… y'all know why! I don't use 'y'all' because I'm from the south, I'm actually from the West, I wrote that using a Tyler Oakley voice! Haha. Quick shoutout to: ****lindsayhonaker. ****Thank you for always reveiwing and reading! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you guys are having a fun and safe holiday. If you don't celebrate the holidays, happy thursday!**


	12. Butterfly Kisses

**I deleted the snippet because it was starting to annoy me that I'd be on chapter 13 but the actual chapter would be 14. So yea, here is Chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Jace's POV**

We made it up to the top of the hill, the sound of soft grass blowing through the wind. I grabbed the camera and clicked record, I then grabbed the keys to the house and fumbled with them. Clarys tiny hand wrapped around my forearm, cold and shaky. I opened the door and a beautiful scene laid in front of me. There were white walls with chocolate brown borders, two long brown fleece couches and a white rug beneath it. Brown polished wood lined the floorboards with two white carpet stairs leading up to the same floor that covered the bottom one like a ceiling, a flat screen t.v in between the two. Off to one side you had a gourmet kitchen and on the other you had a computer paired with an art easel and other art supplies.

"T-this…" Clary started to say, shunned by it's glory, "This is a-amazing!" she exclaimed and she slowly walked into the house. She looked up and around while I recorded her, she started to spin with her arms extending with a broad grin plastered on her face. I laughed as I walked in, closing the door behind me. "Alllllll minne!" she yelled out then stopped spinning, I zoomed in a little.

"What do you think?" I say, she smiles at the camera and giggles, "I love it Jace, and I love you. Plus our little baby, my tiny little girl Abby." she looks down and rubs her tummy. I can't believe it, only about 16 more weeks and my baby will be smiling in my arms. That's sounds like a lot and it is but to me it seems surreal. I turn off the camera after I flashed it to her tummy.

After 15 minutes when we look upstairs which was just me and Clarys room, guest rooms, and 2 bathrooms. Then there was a room toward the end of the hall with lights around the door frame and a pink 'A'. "Wait, there is one more door." I say, she spins and see's it. "Does that have an 'A' for Abigail? L-like a nursery?" she asked, her hand flying to her face, covering her open mouth.

"Yes, this is a nursery for Abigail which will one day turn into her room." I say confidently. She smiles and shakes her head, dropping her hand to her side as she walks over, her eyes gleaming with tears. "I never thought we'd have a nursery for her, or a house." she says, tears choking up in the back of her throat.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I ask her with a devilish smirk growing on my face, she giggles and runs over to it flying the door open and stopping. She slowly starts walking in, looking around. I am so happy that we get to have a house for Abigail to grow up in and even just a house all in all, I can't wait to open the memories that her light will bring. I walk up closer to Clary 'til I'm almost in the room, by this time she is admiring everything and sliding her hand over the top of the crib. "I'm-" she says, tears starting to interrupt her speaking. I just simply smile at her.

**Clary's POV**

The fact Magnus bought this and did the pleasure of giving it to us, then they furnished the place, even with a nursery for Abigail. I am totally stunned, my hand ran over the top of the crib. "I don't even know what to say." I can barely get the words out of my mouth, joyfulness running through me rampid.

"You don't have to." Jace says, I turn around an he wears his casual smirk. I smile as I leap upward -still on my toes- and kiss him passionately. Abigail kicks and I gasp, breaking out of the kiss, Jaces hand on my elbow with my hand on his, I shut my eyes. A fake contraction. "Clary?" Jace asks, concern laced in his voice.

"A contraction." I say, I opened my eyes a double over. His eyes brightened and widened. "A fake one, don't get your hopes up yet blondie." I smile, and wince as my legs feel weak. But suddenly it hurt even more. Was this a real contraction? "At least I think." I barely make it adiblue.

"What? Clary we need to drive to the hospital now." He demands as he scoops me in my arms, but what if this was just fake? But then the pain eased and dulled, I sigh out a big breath. he was just off the stairs by now when I put my arm on his shoulder and looked at him easy.

"False alarm. I thought I was going into labour, but I'm not. I'm completely fine." I giggle a little, Jace looks at me, his thundering heart slowing down as he closed his eyes and chuckled. He set my down on the couch and tossed my a blanket then sat at my feet.

"Hey there little one." He was going to talk to Abigail, I loves when he does this. I smile broadly. "You gave your daddy quite a scare in there. Speaking of, how _are _you doing in there?" he coo's. Abigail kicked several times, like she just drank Red Bull or something.

"She definitely hyper right now," I rub my big belly absentmindedly. "It's actually starting to hurt a little. I just can't seem to find a way to make her go to sleep." I say.

"Well, she seems to like my voice, I can sing for her." Jace winks at me, I smile even broader, my eyes lighting up. He was going to sing. I looked down at my ring, then Jace, then my tummy, then my new house. I have it all. Everything I ever wanted was laying right here in front of me.

"Yes. We should do that, but I wanna go in the nursery. Hopefully she likes it." I say, admiring my tummy. I slowly get up and waddle my way to the nursery. I plop down on comfy sofa, laying down, and Jace clears his throat. His hand on my tummy, he takes one big breath and starts a sweet melody.

_There's 2 things I know for sure; she was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl. As I drop my knees by her bed at night, _I smile, I knew this song and it always brought tears to my eyes, _she talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and I thank God for all the joy in my life. Oh, but for most of all for, butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer; sticking little white flowers up in 'er hair "Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride" "I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried" In all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right, to deserve a hug every morning. A butterfly kisses at night… _he sung, and soon enough both me and Abigail were asleep.

**Sorry! I had a bit of writers block! This chapter was kind of odd, there wasn't much purpose accept for the fact you go to see the house. I wanted to play with your guys' emotions when she thought she was going into labour hehe. The song is; Butterfly Kisses by Bob Dylan. Whenever I think of Jace's image, I see Jamie Campbell Bower so I decided to incorporate his singing with Jace. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Mommy's House

**Hey guys! I have some big news, once this chapter is up I delete OWWV. I have failed to keep up with it and the reason why is because I have some personal things and I have gotten bored with it. I hope you understand and if you do, thank you. On the other hand; I am sick in bed so I thought that I might as well write to make the most of it! Also, that means I might be posting later today! I hope you enjoy!**

**Jaces POV**

_I walk back to me and Clary's house from a morning run and unlock the door. As I walk in Clary is at her art easel trying to paint a bouquet of flowers, Max by her side with scattered crayons and papers as he lay on his tummy drawing. I stroll behind Clary, sweaty yet happy, and kiss her cheek._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Max looks up at me with tufts of red hair, his roots blonde, and big green eyes. He is wearing a blue train shirt and just a diaper on, he raises his picture. A picture of our family as stick figures, I smile at how bright he is for being 2._

"_Good job bubba!" I pick him up, "We should put this on the fridge…-_

"Jace, Jace!" I fling my eyes open with a start, my heart thundering at an incredibly fast pace. Clary had dry eyes with bed head, still in her jammies. She looks nervous and wipes away a sudden tear down my cheek. "It was just a dream." she says calmly. I lean back on the sweaty pillow. Just a dream.

I close my eyes and lightly begin to sob. Clary and I decided to stay at her mom and dad's place until we can fully move in. She strokes my hair softly as she gently lays on top of me, her plump lips placing kisses on my jaw. _"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" _Max's soft, innocent, and loving voice rings in my head, an unstoppable alarm.

"How long did it take for you to wake me?" I ask, hoping it wasn't long. My voice cracks to dryness in the process, my mouth open. I realized I was breathing with my mouth open, I close it, I always do that whenever I get stressed or scared.

"Only like a minute or so. You started ruffling and panting, soon enough you were saying _his _name." she whispered, I ever so gently push her head up and kiss her lips. "Wanna talk about it?" she asks kindly.

"It's best that you shouldn't be on your tummy." I say, but that looked like an excuse to not talk about it. Realization flashes on her face as she turns over quickly, rubbing her tummy. "Yea, sure." i mumbled. She looks over at me contently as I start flashing back to the vivid dream. "Well, I just came home from a morning run and you were painting with Max next to you. I kissed you and Max showed me a picture he was drawing. He was so beautiful Clary-anyways, I picked him up then... I woke up." I say quietly, she cups my face with her hands and kisses me.

Her lips tasted of fresh dew early in the morning, a sunset rising, the nighttime awakening. Powerful in it's own way. Special. A pounding noise came from the door, a knock. I lightly break the kiss, and sit upward.

"Come in!" Clary yells out, in a green silk camisole that didn't fit her anymore so it only covered half of her tummy with some sort of gray sweats. Her dad came in with his hair ruffled and bags under his eyes. "Dad? What's up?" Clary asked, sitting up with obvious concern, I was wondering myself too.

"Your mom was up all night making something for you. She made me stay up too, she wants to present the work to Jace first." he says. I was surprised. Me? I looked at Clary, a approval sort of look. She laughs, her porcelain skin glowing as the sun that came from the window, through the door where Luke was hit her.

"Go ahead." she waves her arm toward the door, just smiling now. I peck her on the cheek as I lazily stand up. "He'll be just one moment Clary." Luke says. She rolls her eyes as she reaches for her phone, I walk out the room and look at Luke, a little nervous.

"Is everything alright?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Everything is fine. I was just wondering about you and Clary before I actually show you what Jocelyn did." he asks, "I mean, how are you guys holding up with Max?"

"Oh." This caught me off guard, Max calling me replaying in my head that just made me want to sit alone in the dark and escape. "Good. You know how Clary was for a little bit of it but she's hanging with it. I've been alright with it, though for some reason it seems to now be settling on me." I say.

"I was the same way with Jocelyn." he says, my eyes widen. "Oh, this is actually something I wanted to say to you when everything with Max happen, but, I knew you were already going through a hard time. Jocelyn had a miscarriage before she had Clary, it was a boy and we were going to name him Sebastian. The reason he died in the womb is still a mystery, we just didn't want to put that pressure on Clary. We were going to tell her but then we saw she was pregnant and didn't want her to think of that as a new coming mom." he says.

"I'm very sorry, I completely understand what it's like for a dad to go through that." I say, I guess extra points go to Luke.

"Anyways you wanna see?" he asked changing the subject, sorrow written on his face. Making him look older, gloomier, and more tired than he already is. I nod as he leads me past the living space into a room next to the bathroom.

"Hey, isn't this her painting room?" I asked, he gave me a quick tight smile and opened the door.

**Isabelle's POV**

"Hey Mags, do you have any cheese?" I ask opening his fridge, looking through all the leftover chinese food cartons, "Swiss to be exact." I yell.

"No, just old rice and tangerine chicken." he points out, appearing behind me. "You know since Jace and Clary are gone, you can leave now." he said, my breath hitched when I realized why there was so much take-out. Him and Alec must be having problems, not broken up, but, problems.

"Okay, so no swiss cheese, but what about Alec? Where's Alec." I say turning me heel toward him with my lips in a flat line. He flinched, and I nor anyone that I know has actually seen Magnus flinch.

"Alec?" he asks abruptly, as if he didn't mean to say his name. "Nothing, everything is fine. He's just… out." I look at his sideways, my eyelids covering half of my eyes.

"Magnus, Alec doesn't just disappear. I know where he is in fact, he technically is out at the moment but he says he'll be going to see Jace later." I say, "Now does that sound like Alec to you? I mean sure they are best friends n' all but, with Clary 7 months prego. He's avoiding you." He tilts his head with a smirk.

"Fine, you wanna talk about boyfriends? Where's Simon, huh?" he said, confidence and snarkiness dripping in his voice. I stand upright and close the fridge door.

"Simon and I?" I ask, my voice raising 4 octaves. Woah, where did that high pitched noise come from? That only happens when Sephora has a new collection, or Demi Lovato has a new clothesline.

"Ahh, so you guys_ are_ a thing?" he walks over to the couch with a smirk still planted on his face. I put my hands and fists, crushing my lips together until they went white and walked over to him. "No." I say flatly, maybe a bit angry.

"See! You don't want me talking about your boyfriend, don't talk about mine." his eyebrow twitched. "Simon has nothing to do with this conversation, he's not even here so leave him out of this!" I yell out defensively. Magnus knew he pushed my buttons right and his lips parted with a tinge of a smile, I absolutely hate when he is right.

"Oh Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. There is one thing having a one night stand. I mean, he's a scrawny guy with a horrible band name. I understand you wanna help him out a little bit for what I'm guessing his first time. But all the sneaking out, being gone 24/7 sounds like a little bit more than 15 night stand ups…..in a row." he said, flames burst up inside me. I only felt this defensive if someone said something about my family.

"EY!" I yell at him, my eyes narrowing, "Simon is an amazing, funny, and handsome guy! He's not scrawny, he's lean and fit! Something you'll never get. He could get any lady he ever wanted, for heck's sake he caught my attention! They are not stand ups. You wanna know what actually happens? Star Wars movie marathons, talk about politics and how messed up the world is, popcorn and endless supply of soda and doritos! He likes me without my makeup, without my dresses, without my hair done! He likes me with my walls down, freely laughing like a maniac, and my hair in rats with pajamas on! Might as well be the only one!" I steam out, my breaths heavy.

I just realized what I just said and slouched on the couch next to Magnus. He slithered his arms around me as I rest my head on his shoulder. I never knew I could care for someone so much other than Alec, Jace, Clary, and Magnus. My eyes water and my throat grows dry.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't realize you had such feelings for Stewart." he says.

"Simon." I correct him, my voice cracking in the process. Even though I feel a little embarrassed, it's nice that I got that off of my chest.

**Jaces POV**

Luke fully pushes the door open and on the taped up wall were letters that spelled out Abigail with a different girly design on them. My face lights up at I turn and see a picture of Clary, me, and Abby in very white crunchy snow. We all wore black jackets which made us stick out, all of our hair doing the same, I had Abby on my waist as I threw a snowball at Clary. Clary looked like she was trying to block her head while Abigail looked like she was bubbling over in laughter.

"Oh my…" I smile as I walk over to it and see Jocelyn behind the easel. "Jocelyn- I don't even know what to say? This i-is amazing!" I say.

"A simple thank you will do." she smiles at me, dropping a pencil, "Look, I'll admit I wasn't very happy when I found out Clary was pregnant and I knew she suspected that but I told myself I'd do anything to help out. Luke helped me realize that I myself got pregnant at Clary's age, I had very few people and I hated that feeling. I am now determined to make her pregnancy at happy as can be." she says freely.

"Thank you Jocelyn," Is all I was able to get out of my mouth.

**So yea. I'm sorry this chapter is really lame, a filler one I guess. I'm just not feeling 100% unfortunately. If you guys were wondering about Isabelle going out to Simons and her feelings there you go, next one will have some Sizzy fluff so don't worry! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Byyyyyyyyyyyye! :***


	14. Magnus' Coffee

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to mess with your head, it will make you cry but then again it will make you squeal from happiness! This might be a short chapter thoughhhh, sorrrrry! Enjoy, lol!**

**Alec's POV**

I check my messages, still none from Magnus. I sigh as I sit in Takis, really no where to go. Maybe I should try going to Magnus' place? Every Time I thought about Magnus, missing him, it made my stomach lurch and growl.

"Would that be it for today?" A lady appeared, breaking my thoughts. I nodded and handed her a 20 dollar bill, she went off happy as I grabbed my belongings and headed to Magnus'. Considering he took the car during our fight, I have to just about walk everywhere. I knew Izzy was just a phone call away, as was Mom and Jace but I didn't want to bother them with my problems. My phones buzzes, I almost jump reaching for it. _Please be Magnus, please be Magnus! _But it wasn't, it was Clary.

Hey, how have you been these days? Haven't seen you in ageeeeeeees, u should come over ASAP! :) -C

**Hey Care-bear, I can't** I go down the list of excuses **I'm on my way to my Mom's, she's terrified of a spider in her bathroom. Ugggggh, maybe soon :* **-A. She replied a minute later, not a second more.

Oh, that sucks! Make sure she doesn't die of shock! -C Clary says as I tuck my phone in my pocket and walk through Central Park to get to Magnus's tiny apartment. My hair falls down in my face as I walk with my head down. Problems with friends or family hurts, a lover, it expands through your whole body and the sorrow eats you whole.

About 20 minutes later I was at Magnus's doorstep, I puckered my lips and squeezed my eyes shut. Then knocked. There was a moment of silence before the awful creaking door slid open and there he stood. Magnus. He wore a dark blue shirt with a leather jacket and rhinestone pants, there was a shadow of stubble and bags under his eyes. His face light up when he saw me, a low dim.

"Alexander." he gasps, scanning my body. My cheeks flush in white splotches, my fingers reddening to the cold. His hand moved and soon the light touch of his finger touched my cheek, his face smudged with love and hurt.

"Magnus, look-can we talk?" I ask, his hand drops as he takes a glance behind him. He looks at me again, my hopes growing high. "It's a mess, I don't think you'd wanna be here with the place so dirty." I blink and everything in me drops.

"Oh…" I say, lost of words. "Uh-yeah. Sure, okay. Um, make sure to drop me a line whenever you get the chance." I say hurtfully, it takes all my might, my fists in balls, not to let a single tear drop. Although I knew my tears show, a man does not cry over another who is certainly not interested.

"Alec-" he says hesitantly. Usually people in books would remember every detail from the last time they saw the person, but Magnus, almost everything has changed. Even the voice that I'd die to hear again, maybe even saying my name in that lovely voice of his. "I said the place was a mess, I didn't say no." he says.

I look up, my sudden tears vanishing as my mouth twitched into a crooked smile. He walks into the apartment, I follow after him, closing the door behind me. Magnus was not lying when he said the place was dirty. Chinese take-out boxes, Thai take-out boxes, tissues, and empty water bottles were everywhere you looked, more than stubble but not an off the face beard was on Magnus's chin.

"Jace would kill you if he saw the place like this." I say, making the whole situation even more awkward. There wasn't a big fight, none of us did anything wrong but it's normal to have stupid problems sometimes. Healthy even.

"Yea…" he says. Silence. I felt very uncomfortable, Magnus noticing then saying, "You can take a seat, I'll go make some tea. Or coffee?" he said walking to the kitchen.

"Coffee is fine." I shove my hands in my pocket and sit down on the couch, Chairman Meow purring in his sleep. I stroke his back, his eyes flying open and he hisses at me, scurrying off to Magnus's bedroom. Well, I regret this now. I should have just gone to my mom's house where everyone else thinks I am. Magnus appears with pre-made coffee in his hands, handing me the green hot mug. I thank him and take a sip.

"How has Izzy been doing?" I ask considering she refuses to leave Magnus's place, only because she doesn't want to be known as an 18 year old still living with her parents. She's too 'cool' for that.

"She won't leave and that's for sure. But other than that she's worrying about you, Alexander." He said, saying my name as his eyes glimmer into his coffee mug. My cheeks flush as I twirl my finger around the edge of the mug.

"Yea, tell that to my non stop calls from her." I say and chuckle under my breath, Magnus notices and shoots me a quick grin. I sit my cup down, my messy hair blinding my embarrassed face.

"Alexander, why are you really here?" he asked unexpectedly, I'm glad I set my mug down or else I would have dropped it. I look up, my blue eyes shining, I bite my the side of my inner cheek. "I think I know why." he stood up, as did I. He walked over to me, his warm hands cupping my face. I stiffen but my insides felt warm and like jelly. His chapped lips stroke mine, hot and tasted like sugar and milk.

I part my lips and kiss him back, his tongue swirled over my top lip, I give a light moan into his mouth. He releases the kiss, my eyes still partly closed with shock

"Umm." I say, there isn't really a way to respond to something like that. Magnus has his hands on his hips. My phone starts ringing- thank you! I pick it up and see it's from Izzy. "I better take this. So Magnus… does this mean…"I let the sentence hang, putting my phone on vibrate so it wasn't a huge distraction.

"Meet me at Java Jones around 9 tomorrow, maybe I'll bring Clary and Jace or something." he nodded at me, "Please answer that it's quite annoying." he said slightly irritated, the phone then went to voicemail. I thank him for the coffee and leave.

**So there it was. I know it wasn't too fantastic as I said it might be in the beginning, I guess I was over exaggerating. hasn't been working for me so sorry for such the late update and OMG there is massive thunder where I'm at and it is just pouring buckets! I felt like in Angels Revealed there hasn't been much Malec or Alec at all so yea! THE RAIN IS SO LOUD! Haha, I hope you enjoyed, byeeeeeeeeee ;***


	15. Abigail Lucian Herondale

**Hey guys. As I side note I want to say sometimes it is hard to find good stories, here are some that I personally love. If you have trouble finding these in the search -especially the first one- just go to my favorite story list! (Yes they are all TMI don't judge me!) **

**City Of Trouble**

**Emeralds**

**Remains (Crossover: TMI and Bones)**

**Project Marriage**

**Summer Vacation Gone Wild (This series started my love for fanfiction)**

**Demons Revealed (It is a lemon so beware and no it's just a crazy coincidence about the name)**

**City Of Parenthood (Seriously, after reading this chapter go to it and read that s*** like cray cray! It's my favorite one out of all of these!)**

**Anyways, back to the story. A very long one for a reason! *wink wink* I hope you enjoy!**

**(5 weeks later)**

"Alec, we'd love to come it's just Clary is 2 days away from hitting 9 months so I'm not sure if coffee would be too good for her right now. But thank you for the offer, plus we have to start hauling our stuff to the new house." I say.

"Okay… maybe another time." Alec says into the phone, he sounds exhausted and stressed but before I could say anything he hung up. I let out a sigh and shove my phone into my pocket. I head out to the kitchen where Clary was flipping through channels on T.V while Jocelyn was in the kitchen, and Luke was out at the moment.

I walk over to Clary and sit down on the couch next to her, she ends up leaving the T.V on Say Yes To The Dress. I can tell Clary wants our wedding to happen now but with moving, the baby, then trying to get all the preparations, it is going to take a while. I want to call her my wife as she does visa versa but too much is happening.

"Where would our wedding be?" she asks, "I was thinking maybe by the mountains or something. I mean, it'd be different and edgy." she says looking over to me, I lightly chuckle and look back up at her.

"Sure, if that's what the bride wants." I say and kiss her lightly, she tasted like smoke, firewood smoke. I question it but then realized Jocelyn had a candle burning.

"Well," I back out from the kiss, "I'm guessing that mean you want a tropical wedding. Spring or Summer?"

** "**Spring." she says. It is finally a new year, Christmas has passed by a week from today and everyone is quite pleased with the new year. I just hope this baby will hurry itself up!

"Hey Jace." she says, a little concerned now. I didn't like her tone of voice like that, it made me scared to hear her like that. Rarely did she ever call me 'Jace', it was always 'babe', 'baby', 'honey', or something of that sort,

"Clary." I say softly looking up toward her, slithering my arm around her neck.

"My tummy hurts, it feels like a contraction but I can't tell." she says, gripping her hand on my knee and squeezing her eyes. Jocelyn then is behind the couch, she gives Clary a worried look.

"It'll pass I promise." I rub her belly, she starts taking deep breaths. Jocelyn comes around the corner and starts rubbing her feet. "Don't worry Clare-bear, you're 8 months and 4 weeks pregnant, your due date isn't until February 10th." she says, that doesn't ease my mind so I know for sure that wouldn't help Clary. But Clary being the good person she is just nods in agreement.

She clutches onto my knee and her eyes flying open, she looks very shocked.

"Jace, Mom. I think my water just broke."

**Clary's POV**

Jace looks at me, his eyes steady but his grin tells me differently. Mom stopped rubbing my feet and muttered something as she left the room. Probably going to call Jordan to see if he'll deliver my baby, or maybe calling Luke.

But then this sinks in. Mom was right, I'm only 8 months and 4 weeks pregnant, my due date is just about a month out. I'm early. Tears rise in my eyes.

"Jace, I'm early." I start shaking, the warm liquid in between my legs soaking my legs, making me feel like I just peed my pants. As if reading my mind he stands me up, my legs wobble but once I hit a full stance a shudder of pain hits my lower abdomen. I double over, the door swings open and dad appears there.

"Clary." he sighs out in relief then rushes over to me, "You'll be okay, take deep breathes with me, okay? Inhale when I say 1 got it? 1, 2, 3, 4, exhale, 1, 2, 3, 4, exhale." I do as told and find that pattern soothing but it doesn't keep me from crying.

"Jace." My mother appeared next to him, "Maia is having really bad cramps and has the flu so that being said Jordan can't leave. Meaning he can't deliver the baby, I know Clary wanted him to deliver her baby and she won't let just anybody do the job. Living in the small town the nearest hospital is 20 minutes away, but it's during traffic hour so…" she tries whispering to him but I heard everything. Jace swears under his breath.

"My friend." I say, everyone turns their head to me, Luke gently laying my down back on the couch, "My friend Jem Carstairs is in town from London, he can do the job, baby delivering is what he does. Jace go into my phone, into my contacts and call him. He's trustworthy and gentle." I say but a contraction rips through me, I grit my teeth and whimper.

Jace doesn't hesitate and does the task. "Jocelyn," Luke says, "Call Isabelle and all of them, Clary might want them plus it's better they know this is happening."

About 30 minutes later Magnus has burst through the door without knocking, followed by Alec. Jem showed up 10 minutes ago but there isn't much he can do right now.

"Sweetie!" Magnus comes over to me, I just got over my contraction so about 5 more minutes until another one hits, enough time to talk I guess. Jace is at my side and has been helping me calm down for right now. "How's it going?" he asks calmly and quietly.

"It hurts." I rub my sore tummy, this only makes tears form in my eyes and trail down my temples due to my laying down position. I take a deep breath and squeeze Jace's hand. The pain then intensified, I clutch my tummy and yell out, I grit my teeth and say, "I just want this labour to be over and have my baby already."

"But it'll be all worth it, hun, stay strong m'kay?" Alec says in the background.

"Jeez she's not going to die, Alexander." Magnus snaps back in a sweet way. That then dawned on me. There is a chance, a very slim chance but a chance, that I could actually die from this. Never see my baby, fiance, friends, family, and die in pain. I close my eyes and simply sob, I heard padded footsteps away so I knew Jace ordered them off silently. A warm kiss is planted on my temple.

A creak from my moms old door open.

"Mrs. Fray," Oh my God it's Simon! I haven't seen Simon since the ball drop! "Is Clar-"

"SIMON!" I yell out in excitement as I turn my head toward him, although it hurt horribly to move. He wore a Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs shirt and dark pants with his same big dorky glasses. Same ol' Simon. "Oh thank goodness you're here!" He smiles and walks over to me, when he see's my belly his eyes widen.

"You've gotten even bigger, how are you feelin' Clary?" he asks giving me a quick hug. I quickly wipe my tears and shoot him a smile. I almost forgot I was in labour then-ow. That's all my mind can possibly think is ow. I shut my eyes and grit my teeth, my breathing shallowed.

"It's alright, babe. You can do this, I know you can babydoll." Jace whispers as he rubs my tummy and kisses my temple.

"Alright, Clary's contractions are shortening and are getting stronger. She doesn't need to push just yet, she has plenty of time before she needs to do that but I think everyone should stay out here so we can move Clary in the bedroom." Jem says, his voice like silk, like a violin.

"Wait…" I say in between tearing pain, "I'm doing an at home delivery?!" I ask quite bewildered.

"Well yes, there is no way now that we can take you to a hospital." Jem says with his hands crossed. I put my hands to my face and nod even though the pain was indescribable. I couldn't move, or at least that's what it _felt_ like.

"Do you wanna move, are you okay with it?" Jace whispers into my ear, I nod slowly, "Are you sure you're okay with everything?" he asks gently. This I took longer to reply on but nodded, I didn't want to make a fuss. The pain started dulling so I wasn't at the worse pain when we moved. "I love you so much-" Boom, crash, splat! I look over to the commotion. Isabelle was setting her foot down with the door off it's hinges and on the ground.

"Eh, we needed a new door anyways." said Luke.

"CLARY!" Isabelle shouted as she ran over to me, by this time I was already covered in sweat. "Are you okay? How are you? Is there anything I can do? Is there something you want?" she asks all too fast.

"I'm okay- no, I'm actually scared and nervous and in pain." I say truthfully, "I just want this over and have my baby in my arms… anyways can we move now?" I say trying to break the sad situation I created. Jace got me into a sitting position, he lifted me up with my arm supported around his neck. I stand up and we start with a slow pace, inching our way at a time. I wobble and fall a little on Jace.

"Lean on me if you need to." he says, I do a little bit. Everyone stared at us, with attentive eyes. Once we were by the door Magnus opened it and a contraction hits me. The practice ones hurt like hell. The one earlier hurt like no other pain I've felt before. But this, this pain… well to simplify it by 100,000 notches it hurt. Jace lays me on the bed. I cry out in pain, how do people even do this?

"Okay, your contractions are getting closer by the second. You might have to start pushing in 10 minutes just for a fair warning." he nods to me as he starts putting on gloves, and getting me a blanket. "I know your closest friends and family are out there but you have to choose one to come in here if you'd like." I can't just pick. Then my mind is made up, even though I love everyone I have to pick Izzy. I need girl support in here.

"Isabelle." I say, not caring to share the reasons why. I hope Simon won't hate me for that decision. The door flings open and I yell out to the pain.

"What's up Clary?" Isabelle asks as she closes the door.

"I need you in here, I need your support." I say, her face brightens as she flashes me a smile. I give her a quick weak one back and close my eyes, I remember Dad's 'technique' for deep breathing and try doing it on my own.

"Here." Jem says to Jace, they were these pole things with a curve on top. I knew that is where I'd place my legs. They were small, I mean nothing big at all, I don't even think classifying it as big was a thing. Izzy gently removes my pj bottoms and panties and helped me set my legs on the poles.

"Alright Clary, I need you to push." Jem said, those words have never been more scary. I look to Jace. "I can't do this, I can't push a baby out of me." I started sobbing.

"Yes you can, you are strong, confident, and beautiful. Just imagine Abby in your arms and the years of fun we will have with her." he says.

Still scared I nodded, clutched both Izzy and Jace's hands and pushed.

4 hours later

"Ahhh!" I scream out, my head falling back onto the sweaty pillow. By now my hair was dumped in sweat and I had a thick layer of sweat over my flesh. I take a heavy breath, time for another. I squeeze their hands and lurch forward screaming.

"I swear Jace when this baby is out of me I will cut off your dick you little bastard!" I scream and pushed until I didn't have the breath and sank back down into the pillow. I feel so bad, I've been yelling all these bad things to Jace and he's been totally okay with it, he is truly fantastic. I check the clock, 9:17pm, I've been in labour for 4 hours?!

"Don't worry Jace. She is tired, scared, hot, and vulnerable. It's natural." Said Izzy confidently, tears rising in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I admit as I start sobbing from the pain. I Was doing this with barely any painkillers.

"It's okay Clare, you're doing so well." said Izzy, I knew this was a lie because the head hasn't even crowned yet. "Wow. Let me get you a cold towel, you're sweating a lot." she quickly runs out of the room. With a moments silence I heard the T.V on low so everyone was still awake. Dealing with my screams somehow.

"Is there any water over there?" I ask Jace, barely able to make it audible due to my heavy pants. He quickly looks over and screws the cap off a water bottle. Izzy comes back in the room and places it nicely over my forehead. The cold water touched my skin and I exhaled. It felt nice. Jace waterfalls the water over my mouth, I drink it happily until it's halfway empty.

"Alright, we have to push now, you're contraction will hit-" Jem starts to say but a ripping pain tears my lower abdomen. I scream and push, the cold towel falling to my stomach. "The head is starting to crown! C'mon, 2 more big pushes!" he says a little excited. I take a quick inhale and push as hard as I could. Jace looked over to see, his eyes widen with disgust -believe me I'd be disgusted too- but a smile appeared on his face which meant the baby was really crowning. I give myself a weak smile.

"One more and she'll be here!" Jace says. "You can do this." Izzy whispers, "One more." I nod, this was it, after this my baby will be born. I grip Izzy hand very hard, same to Jace, here we go. I push and try to muffle a scream but it didn't really work. I ended my scream very high pitched and loud, I settle back down on the pillow.

A sudden shrill of a baby's cry fills the air. I smile. Abigail Lucian Herondale is born. I smile to myself, a tear coming down my face from pure happiness. Jace's face lights up, I couldn't see her but I could hear her loud and clear so I knew she was alright.

"Clary and Jace, I am proud to say she is perfectly healthy. With her being a little premature her organs might take just a tad bit longer to develop so she needs close and attentive care 24/7. Jace would you do the honor and cut the umbilical cord?" Jem says, I am so relieved. My baby, my own family, a daughter from Jace and I.

"Gladly." he says, Izzy takes down the poles my legs were uncomfortably on, I drop my legs so I could see her. I gasp, she's perfect. Her skin was a little red from blood with bruises placed on the back of her neck but that was perfectly normal for a birth like that.

"Clary she is perfect." he whispers, Izzy orders herself off and maybe to tell everyone. I hear claps from everyone and my mom saying, "She did it." I knew she was proud of me. Jace takes Abby and holds her in his arms, tears rush down his face. He cuts the umbilical cord.

"Hi baby, shhh, shhh. It's alright, daddy's here." he coos to her, I giggle as tears are coming down my face constant and fast. She had red tufts of hair with reddish eyebrows, her eyes were still closed so I couldn't see the eye color but other than that she looked just like a clone of Jace. "Would you like to hold her mom?" Jace said.

"In a heartbeat." I say hastily and smile. I liked the sound of being called a mom. He quickly wraps her up in a pink blanket gently, once she heard Jace's voice again she seemed to stop screaming but was moving her hands around and gurgling. I take her and hold her as gentle as ever.

"Hi Abby, it's mamma." I could barely say this without heavily crying. Her little eyes flutter open to see big bright green eyes. Jace will be elated. "She has my eyes Jace." I say, he gasps and smiles even broader somehow.

"By her looks she seems about 5 pounds, a little underweight but that is all right she just needs to be fed a little bit more when she does. Congratulations you guys."

Life is perfect. I have my fiance at my side, my baby in my arms, my friends and family supporting me right outside this door, a smooth pregnancy, and a new house soon. Life is perfect.

**I told you there would be a reason for the long chapter! Aha, very long! -3120 words-Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, this is my first time doing a pregnancy so sorry if it was kinda lame. Please review and if you are wondering I am going to end this series at 20 chapters so 5 more but then I was thinking of doing a series after that that follows 3 years after this! Thank you, byeeeeeeeeee:***


	16. Abigail's Wake In The Night

**Hello! So yea, last chapter, wow! Sorry it's taken me so long to write this. Unfortunately I think I might have to start pre writing at least 3 chapters, I'm very busy lately! I know you are just wanting to read the story instead of my lame intros so... Here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

I felt exhausted. Although I knew the birth was going to be very tiring like no other but all I wanted to do was just it seems silly I was freaking out that I was early, technically this time is normal but Jordan told me I have to wait maybe 2 more weeks past normal for Abby to totally develop from the… miscarriage. Abby started squirming in my arms. I still sat here in the bed and rocked her very lightly.

"I hate to take her away from you but you know everyone is dying to see her." Said Jace hesitantly. No. I didn't want my baby out of my arms but I nodded slowly. As long as I knew she was safe, healthy, and happy that's all I cared for. I couldn't say Jace was a natural at holding a baby but he knew what he was doing and it looked right for him. He held her very protectively and flashed me a smile.

"We'll be right back." he said and went out the doors.

**Jace's POV**

I walked out the door with my beautiful baby girl in my hands. Everyone's face lit up, a unison of 'awe's'.

"Oh my goodness Jace she is absolutely adorable! How's Clary doing?" Jocelyn asked as her emerald eyes shimmered.

"She's very happy but she might already be asleep." I say, Jocelyn laughed. "Is she angry? We heard everything she said during labour." she says, I blush lightly and just shake my head.

"I have a feeling guys will be head over heels for that girl. She is very cute Jace, whose eyes does she have?" Simon asked. I guess that was the question everyone wants to know.

"She has Clary's." I say, sighs of happiness or shock waves through the room. "Can I hold her?" Simon asked hesitantly. I gave him a pause, I didn't really want anyone holding the baby accept me or Clary but Clary would kill me if I didn't let Simon hold her.

"Uh, sure, just please be very careful." I say as I lightly give Abby to Simon. He holds her and Abby starts crying again. "Ha!" says Isabelle from the corner to him, he rolls his eyes. I kindly ask Luke if he wants to hold her, he agrees fast and holds her gently. He smiles down at her as she brings her hand up to touch his nose.

"Well, congrats. I think almost everyone forgot to say that but, how is the baby?" says Luke from the corner of the room as he looks down at Abby.

"She is perfectly healthy the only thing is that she is a little underweight but that is something we can fix." I say. "But, no offense I just don't really want anyone else to hold her right now." I say, I was being a protective dad but doing it kindly. Wow- I am a dad. Luke hands her back to me and I quietly leave the room to Clary. Although I was met by a sleeping Clary who was piled up by pillows. As I heard Jocelyn and Luke kick everyone out, I sung silently to Abby which eventually got her to sleep. I laid next to Clary and slowly fell into a light sleep.

I woke up to a high shrill of a babies cry, I lift Abby from my stomach where she was lying and look at the clock. 1:02am, what?! It felt like I only got a wink of sleep.

"Shh, shh, daddy is here." I say as I sit up and go down to the kitchen, I felt her tears and saliva on my shoulder. "Ew, c'mon this shirt is only 2 days old." I say, "All fingers are pointing at you if the snot doesn't come out." I coo to her, she smiles showing her moist gums. I roll my eyes and start making her a bottle.

After 5 minutes of getting a bottle ready I lightly rest her in my arms as she happily suckles on the bottle. Being a dad was the best thing I could have ever done.

**Clary's POV**

I woke with Jace exiting the door with Abby, the kitchen sink running and someone closing the door. I look over to the time, 7:20am. My body was sore especially my lower abdomen. It still feels odd not waking up to morning sickness or odd cravings, even violent kicks. I grunt as I sit myself up very slowly, I didn't wanna leave bed and that was a fact. But I inched my way out and put on freshly dry mint colored sweats and Jace's white tee. Although his shirt was so big on me I tied it in the back.

A cry filled the air of Abigail, although it wasn't the most pleasant sound to hear it was still a good one. I walked out and Jace smiled.

"Hi mommy." he said, even though his smile was quite charming he looked very tired.

"Here, give her to me, when was the last time she ate?" I ask groggily as Jace hands her over to me. I hold a crying Abby in my hands and bounce my knees slowly rocking her.

"Around 4, and Jem said that she needs to be fed often." He said, "You can feed her if you want." I walk over to the couch where Luke was, he gave me a side hug as I prepared myself.

"Alright little one, no biting. M'kay?" I make a silly face to her, but she continues to cry, "Jace she doesn't like me." I whine jokingly.

"Oh course she does, she has too anyways." he jokes, I stick my tongue out at him. I lightly pull down the shirt and she started breastfeeding. "How many times did she wake up?" Luke asked as he put on good ol' SpongeBob SquarePants I quickly found myself enjoying. I'm a 5 year old at heart I swear.

"Only 3 surprisingly but I couldn't get her to sleep for an hour those 3 times." he shrugs, awe I felt so bad that I didn't even wake up to hear my babies cry. Jace is one fantastic dad and it's not even a full 24 hours with that baby.

**Soooo sorry i have to cut it so short but I got food poisoned today and threw up twice. I cringe. But on the happier note I saw BH6 for the second time today and I forgot how much I loved it. So I have to rest but thank you for holding on for about a week I wasn't updating! I hope you enjoyed, byyyyyyyyyyyyye:***


	17. Pizza With Inspirations

**Hey guys! EXTREMELY SORRY FOR BEING GONE SOO FLIPPING LONG! I was having a massive reading slump but now all I want to do is write! Also I finished CoHF ;(((((((There's not much to really tell you in this intro other than that, so with that being said; onto the story! I hope you enjoy!**

**3 weeks from last chapter**

**Simon's POV**

"Good Morning Herondales." I say as I enter Clary's new _big _house. Magnus was sitting on the couch with Alec in his arms, my beautiful girlfriend talking to Jace as he held Abby. Clary came down the stairs and gave me a quick hug.

"Hey!" she said a little surprised and gave me a hasty kiss on the cheek. There were empty boxes on the sides of the stairs which meant they were fully moved in. "I'm going to make dinner tonight, I was thinking homemade pizza. Would you and Izzy like to join us?" she asked.

"Uh well, me and Izzy are together but we aren't married, Clary." I state, "But I'd love to join." I say with a flashing smile even though my eyes drooped. I felt an arm slither around my neck and long soft black hair on my shoulder.

"Jace already asked me, I'd love to have some pizza! I haven't had pizza in _ages!_" Isabelle shrieks. A baby's cry bounces off the walls, Clary heads to the kitchen to starts cleaning up before she cooks while she hands Jace a pre-made bottle from the fridge. He thanks her and starts feeding it to Abby. Magnus sat up and quietly answered a call, a lot of nodding and yes'. Soon enough he clicked the off button and ruffled his hair.

"Alright I just got a call from my boss, a technical problem has gone wrong. So I gotta head out ASAP but thank you for letting me hang around." Magnus said delightfully.

"No problem, be back soon!" Jace said as he went up the stairs to put a sleepy Abby to bed. It was around 2pm so nap time was good; but hey, nap time anytime is good. Magnus left alongside Alec.

"One thing they never say in pregnancy stories," Clary began, "was that, once your belly is big enough, you can't bend down to shave your legs. I mean let me tell you," she giggled, "my legs were about as hairy as Jace's." That got a chuckle from Izzy and an inner laugh from me. Jace trotted down the stairs.

"What about me?" he asked puzzled, Clary finished drying the dishes, Izzy came over and put them away for her so she could start cooking. She thanked her.

"The fact that your legs are as hairy as Chewbacca." I say, he raises an eyebrow as if asking _when have you seen my legs, I wear pants 24/7. _"Oh c'mon, you're acting like I've never seen you in the summer in shorts!" I shrugged his shoulders and turned down the volume on the T.V.

After a while dinner was finally served, Clary had made an Italian thin crust pizza. Clary was feeding Abby in her nursery, Jace and I both sat on both sides of Izzy on the couch as we watched the UFC fight.

"He's got em!" Jace exclaimed, his eyes embedded into the T.V screen. He watched as the guy in green shorts got the other tiny guy with a bloody nose on the ground. Jace was on the edge of the couch, an empty plate that once had pizza on it in his lap. My phone buzzed once indicating a text. Isabelle looked over as did I. It was a text from Clary that read _Tell Izzy to come up here quickly. _I gave the stairs a glance then a glance at Isabelle. Isabelle shuffled, taking one last bite of her pizza-avoiding the crust- and mumbled something as she went up the stairs.

"OH WHAT?!" Jace exclaimed, he was now standing with his hands thrown in the air, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw dropped. The man in the green shorts seemed to be the loser-who I am guessing Jace was rooting for. "I paid 40 dollars for this main event and this is how it ends?!"

"I told you not to get it, look at his previous record and his stamina versus the other guys stamina. It was a more 70% chance against 30%." I say resting my head on the back of their couch. Jaces eyes narrowed on me.

"Watch it, you're in my house."

"But I am older."

"But I am sexy."

"But I am dating Isabelle Lightwood.-"

"And I am the mother of this house and I am telling you both to shut up!" Clary barked from up stairs. Jace broke out in laughter as did I.

**Isabelle's POV**

"Yes?" I walk into Abigails cute nursery, it was dark with a blue glow. I for some reason always loved this type of lighting.

"So you and Simon are serious right?" she asks slowly but sure of what she was saying. Hesitant yet strong and fierce.

"Well, yea of course. What makes you think differently?" I ask as I lean against the wall across from her on the sofa.

"Oh no, I don't! It's just, have you and Simon ever thought about having a baby?" she asked, I gasped in utter surprise. I mean I have thought about it when Clary got pregnant but I'm not sure kids is something I want until later in life. "Let me explain before you freak out. I know were young, I mean I know you're 18 too so you're an adult. You can make your own decisions now, and Simon is 19. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you or anything…" she muttered the last part.

I knew she was saying this because I was now officially away from my parents, and she's known I've always wanted a family. But seeing Clary and her pregnancy, I know she loves it but I'm not sure I'm necessarily ready for that just yet.

"Umm, yea I mean I have. But, I'm not sure Simon wants to be a dad." I say shyly as I look down at sweet Abby with a smile creeping up on my face. "Plus, it's just not something we've ever talked about."

"Are you kidding! Simon wants to be a dad badly, he loves children and he's father material, anyone with eyes can see that." she said with a broad smile on her face then slowly rocked Abby in her arms. She's a natural.

"Yea, but he's never talked about wanting kids. Plus, this is like marriage stuff we're talking about kind of, and that's all him." I say waving my hands around. "I want a baby Clary, I honestly do and I wanna get married ASAP but I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Does it look like I was ever ready for this? Now look at me, a house, a healthy baby, a-soon-to-be husband. Life gets better, Isabelle. A birdy once told me life is like a piano, white keys represent joy, black keys show sadness. As you go through life, remember that the black keys make music too." she said softly. "So yes, you have gone through a hard time but now is your time to fully experience life and the goods of it." Clary said inspirational. That really did actually inspire me.

"Since when did you get wise?" I ask politely.

"Secret mom stuff." she says as she furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose. It was hard to believe she was 18 and saying this, but she seemed like a little 18 year old with the imagination of a 5 year old.

"Thank you, Clary." I hug her, her hair shrugged in my face. This was it, I wanted a baby more than anything now that I needed a little push. I want a baby and I want Simon Lewis to be the father.

**So that was it, not very exciting I know but I found the Jace/Simon scene funny! Also I thought it was some time to show you guys how I see Izzy/Clary's relationship is. A sisterly love :)Please leave a review I will update very soon! (Possibly today…)**


	18. Phone Calls

**Hey! Sorry I didn't upload like I said I might have yesterday. I will be hopefully writing a lot this week because; duh! Spring Break FOREVERRR! (Just kidding I'm a little chicken nugget who will be inside the whole week) Haha, I hope you enjoy!**

**Clary's POV**

"Okay, shhh. It's time to go to sleep now Abby." I say sweetly to Abby as she screamed but I was starting to get annoyed and frustrated with her. It's been 50 minutes of non-stop screaming and crying. Jace had to go down to meet his relative, William Herondale, whom he worked for but had to explain his absence in work which was an hour out. Maia will be here in about 20 minutes since we never had time to talk with all of the baby deal.

I've breastfed her, I've tried putting her down to sleep, I tried changing her diaper, I've even tried soothing music, I've tried everything and nothing is working. There was only someone I've known forever that could help, so I dialed Moms number. I set her on speaker, after 3 rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom! Thank God you picked up!" I say relived.

"What? What's wrong?" She could obviously hear Abigail, I sighed but you couldn't hear it over the screams. My poor baby girl, I've tried everything and she isn't happy. Am I doing something wrong? Does she not like me?

"It's Abigail, she hasn't stopped screaming and crying. I've tried changing her, putting her to bed, feeding her, even soothing music and a bit of T.V. Nothing is working and I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Well, honey. She's only 3 to 4 weeks old. This is what she is going to do for a while. I know you've tried putting her down but have you actually tried sleeping with her? This has to be wearing you and her down, take a nap with her. If she see's your asleep in a dark room with silence, she'll sleep. Trust me. I had the same problem with you, I tried the same method plenty of times and it worked all of those times. If that doesn't work call me, Luke, Magnus, or even Jordan down." she says but irritated as she tried to talk over Abby.

"Okay, I never thought of that. Thank you mom your a life saver!" I say. "I'll go try that, I got to go. Bye mom." I say, my finger hesitated over the end button.

"You're welcome, bye!" I ended the call and took her advice. I went up into Jace and I's bedroom, I closed the blinds so it was partly dark, I grabbed her white blanket Alec gave me 1 week ago. I put it down on Jaces side of the bed, it smelled like clean after shave of Jace's shaving cream. I laid her gently down on that and stuffed pillows on either side of her so she wouldn't fall off. I plopped down on the bed in my sweats and my cami, my hair in a bun, and slowly fell asleep.

**Simon's POV**

Izzy and I were playing CoD, she banged her controler as she smashed buttons viously. No matter how violent that was, she saved my ass in the game and our team won because of it.

"I'm impressed." I smile at her, showing teeth.

"I'm not even exactly sure what I just did but yay!" she kissed me quickly. The next game went to start, I got in my gaming stance on the couch. Izzy had her makeup off for a while, and I'm proud of her considering she doesn't feel pretty without it. I think she looks absolutely gorgeous with or without it and I wish she could just see that. She had greasy fingers from KFC, an oversized gray Star Wars shirt and black and pink shorts. Her complete self that she let little people see. This was rare for her, especially with a game controller in her hand, yet it was so perfect. She paused the game though and her smiling face went to serious and nervous. Uh-oh what did I do?

"Simon can we talk?" That was never good, goosebumps raised on my arms.

"Yea sure, anything. What's up?" I asked. She was starting to barely shake from nerves, I took her wrist and sat closer. She bit her lip.

"Well… I was thinking… and Clary was talking to me about it. I know… like we are serious but… do you think we are serious enough to… to…" she couldn't spit the words out, tears spilled from her red eyes. Whatever it was she was scared of rejection...I think.

"You can tell me anything Izzy, don't be scared it'll be okay." I say as I ran my thumbs over the top of her palm, smooth and cold skin.

"Iwanttomoveintogetherandhaveababy." she said all too quickly and mummbly. I only got got 'move' out of that. Move away? What? She let a few more tears fall. "Sorry. I meant to say," she took a deep breath. "I want to move in together… and possibly, maybe, eventually, hopefully have a baby." she closed her eyes. I was thrilled. All I want is to have Isabelle living with me and have a baby with her.

"Isabelle." Not Iz, not Izzy, Isabelle. "I would love to. I think we should wait a couple days to start trying for a baby and plan it out a little bit but if you could I wish you would just move in with me now!" I say, not able to contain my excitement. She looked up and her face was so much brighter than I've ever seen it before.

"Are you serious!"

"Yes! Yes, very much!" I say as we collide in a passionate kiss. Izzy and I have never done 'it', we've made out plenty of times plus this would be my first time. But of course, I needed a little bit of time but having a baby would be so amazing.

**Clary's POV**

I woke up and the first thing that ringed in my mind was _Maia. _I totally forgot her coming over, I check my phone: 2 missed calls from her and 5 texts from her. The time being an hour after she was supposed to come over made me feel horrible. _Idiot! _I screamed to myself. I look over to my side, still praying my little girl was asleep so I could have some me time. She wasn't. Her eyes were bigger than ever before, very green just like mine, she showed her gums now in an effort of smiling.

"Well hi, lu lu!" I coo to her, she wore a pink striped onesie with a smiling sheep in the middle. She tossed her feet up, I pretended to eat her little toes, she bubbled over in giggles. "Wanna call daddy? Let's call daddy." I get my phone and call Jace, he picks up the first ring.

"Hey, sorry," he obviously sound irritated, "I'm stuck in, like, an hour traffic jam. By the way it looks I should be home around 30 minutes give or take. I'll bring home Chinese food or something on the way back, anything you want?"

"Oh I'm sorry honey, plus, it's fine, you don't have to." I pick up Abby and we head down the stairs to find something to eat.

"How's my Abigail doing?" he asks trying to shrug off the irritation, the roar of a truck which must be next to his car. Good, that means the traffic was going somewhere.

"Perfect, she was bugging me a lot with non stop screaming and crying but then we took and nap and she seemed to wake up on the brightest side of the bed."

"Let me guess-my side?"

"Yes. Like I said; the brightest one." I heard him smile with a sigh, "Okay, well I'll leave you to it. I gotta call Maia back, I kinda fell asleep on her."

"Okay, I'll text you or something when I'm a few minutes away."

"Alrighty, bye honey."

"Bye-bye."

**Sooo yea! I felt as if nothing happened except the Izzy and Simon thing. But I thought that some of the fics I've read of Clary having a baby is that it's all perfect but when in reality, babies tend to cry and scream. Haha, anywho, I hope you enjoyed chapter 18 (WHAT?! CRAZY I KNOW) Byeeeeee :***


	19. Bloody Knuckles And Breakfast Giggles

**Hi! I just want to say, sorry for the short chapters lately. It will be this chapter then the last one for this series, typically my chapters are 3 pages on my writing program I use. So, I was thinking the last one will be around 5 pages, eek! Anywho, onto the chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

****WARNING** Violence and touchy subjects near the end of this chapter**

**Clary's POV**

I wake up, my mouth groggy with the taste of white wine. I went over to Maia's last night and we hung out for a while. It was nice to catch up but I miss my baby dearly. I sit up and brush my teeth, my breath turning from wine to mint. I change into a Peter Pan shirt and black and white zentangle leggings. I throw my hair back in a high ponytail and hop down the stairs.

"...yes you are!" I hear Jace coo to Abby. I stop myself on the stairs to where Jace wouldn't see me and sit down. Jace had Abigail in his arms as he swayed to some music. Abby was glowing with happiness, I look over to the kitchen when I see a full blown buffet breakfast.

"Ahahahabrrrrrrr!" Abby says with some gurgling laugh after it, I roll my eyes. That girl will be the death of me. I slide down the stairs, the scent of black coffee rushing in my nose.

"Goodmorning, I had to steal this one from you this morning." he says as he greets me with a kiss. His lips tasted of buttered waffles, I back out slowly from the kiss and lick my lips.

"What do you mean?" I shortly laugh, trying not to pig down over the food as I grab a cup of coffee. "And, thank you _so _much for breakfast." He is usually awake before me but I always cook breakfast so it was nice to have a bit of break from it.

"You had her smuggled in your arms, when I went to take her away from you, you hit me on the arm. You can imagine how many hits I got when you wouldn't give her up." he giggled. I was in complete shock but giggled.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Did you hear Izzy moved in with Simon?" I flash to when I was telling her about pregnancy but I didn't think they'd move in. But I guess that would make sense if they were to have a baby.

"No, awe, I'm so happy for them. I remember when I first got pregnant they were just getting together. Look how much their relationship has grown!" I smile as I grab a plate of waffles, toast, my coffee, and lastly a side of sugared strawberries.

"Yea. Speaking of," he lays Abby down on the same white blanket I used yesterday and changed her diaper. "Do you want another baby, cause, I do and I was thinking maybe wait a year or 2. It's totally up to you about when you feel comfortable having another baby, it's just…" he let the sentence hang.

"Yes, of course I want more babies. I want to wait maybe a year though until I go through that again...is that okay?" I ask hesitantly as I turn on the T.V to the movie "You've Got Mail".

"Yea, totally, that's fine." he says as he puts a fresh new diaper on Abby.

"Here, I'll take her if you'll take out the trash." I rest a smirk on my face, he hands her over to me, defeated in the argument and walks outside with the trash in hand. I finish my breakfast right around when the movie did considering I caught it at the last quarter.

**Isabelles POV**

I have my hair up in a bun with a white sweater and black jeggings paired with boots. Today was the day I would be moving in with Simon. He lives in an apartment by himself, he used to share it with his friend Eric but then he had to move back in with his mom so now it would be me and Simon.

"Hey mom," I call her from my room. Most of the things were in boxes, my dad didn't agree of me moving in with a guy he's never met, mom was a little hesitant but didn't mind. She still had Alec.

"Yes, sweetie?" she comes in and sees everything packed, she gasps and looks at the bare walls. Her black hair curled over her shoulders. "Are you sure about moving in with..S...s-"

"Simon, and yes." I say with a short nervous laugh.

"Okay hun, just be safe." she says as she hugs me, I knew what she meant by safe and I wasn't sure whether to laugh it off or tell her we were planning for a baby. My nerves started running, I took a deep inhale.

"Actually Mom…" there was no going back now, she looked at me steadily, "Um...not all of it but the main reason Simon and I wanted to move in together because… we, as a couple, wanted to try for a baby." I say slowly as I bite my lip.

"Oh…" she took this all by surprise but I would be too, "Okay…"

"You hate it."

"No, no, no I don't, it's just...shocking to me. I-I mean you have my approval as a mother. Have you guys already, you know-"

"No! Mom, no but we do plan on trying once were fully moved in. This was hard enough telling you, I don't know how I'm going to tell Dad."

"You're kidding right." A manly voice shot through my room from my door. Robert. My dad. He has known to be abusive around here, mom steps in front of me. I should have said it with the door closed. I felt like crying, my eyes watered and I shuddered.

"Honey, she just wants to-" Mom went to go say but this was my argument.

"No." I say loud and steady as I could. "I've spent forever trying to get away from you, you abuse me and use me because I am a female so you think I can't do anything. But no. I am no longer under your house rules, your what you call 'parenting', and I am no longer your daughter. You are a dead man to me and this is my choice, my decision!" I state.

Dead silence. Until at such bad timing Simon sneaks behind Robert not knowing he was abusive.

"Izzy are you okay, I heard you yell-" Bam. Dad whipped around and backhanded Simon. My boyfriend, a soon to be father of my child, and hopefully a husband one day. Simon looked so shocked as red seemed to smear under his flesh where my father-no, Robert had hit him. Mom gasped, as did I silently. Simon held his hand to his cheek, Robert almost went to lunge at him again but I took an unpacked belt and whipped his arm with it.

"Ouch!" he yelled out in pain as his attention turned to me. It felt nice and relieving to whip him like he had done to me all those years. My fist clenched with anger as it connected to his nose. A click of the punch, or maybe a bone snapped from the impact, I couldn't tell but I knew I did something to his nose. Alec came running up the stairs in pure horror to see my hand and Simon against the door frame with a bright red cheek and dad hunched over in the corner.

Simon, mom, and Alec all looked down at my knuckles which hurt, dad looked at me disgusted with a bloody nose. I looked down. 2 of my knuckles were bloody from either Roberts blood or my own as they split open from the punch, the rest with instant bruises. Mom flew down the stairs in tears which only made me feel better.

"Get away!" I screamed to everyone. I knew he deserved it but seeing that his abusive behavior was influenced on me tore out my insides. Everyone froze.

"Can't wear your own pride on your sleeve, eh?" Robert said. I lunged for him, Alec was in front of me and backed me up to my room. I collapsed in shredded tear on his shoulder on the ground as I heavily sobbed. I clenched the back of his shirt, a hard hand was rubbing my back and I knew it was Alecs.

"It'll be okay, I'm here, I've got you okay?" Alec whispered in my ear through my hair, I just nodded and continued in heavy sobs. I felt a tear reach _my _shirt and I knew Alec was crying too.

"He's gone, he won't-I won't let him touch you or hurt you." I say.

"Thank you Mrs. Lightwood." I hear Simon saysounding a bit breathless, I figured Robert was gone but I didn't care. Fuck him. I look up and wipe my face free of tears, Simon walked over to me with an ice-pack wrapped in a rag on his cheek, I run up to him and kiss him hard.

**Jace's POV**

Clary and I were snuggled up on the bed, the baby monitor by my side in our room. My phone starts ringing, it was Alec. I grab it and answer, he sounded nervous.

"Jace." he said, I sat more upright as the hairs on the back of my neck raised.

"What is it Alec?" I ask softly.

"Um, Izzy had a bit of a breakout." Uh-oh, Clary looked at me concerned as her head rested on my bare chest. "I just need you down here, it'll explain itself once you're here." he whispered.

"Okay, yea of course. Does Izzy need Clary's support?'

"She can come along if she wants I just need you down here ASAP." he said and hung up. Clary kissed me from my chin to my cheek.

"What is it?" she asks in between kisses.

"Something is up with Izzy." I say, she stops kissing me and rushes out of bed and into her previous outfit from earlier, I pulled the sheet off of me and changed into what I was wearing before also. I just hoped my sissy was okay.

**Soo yeaa! I didn't think this chapter was good at all and to me it also felt sloppy. Ugh. But yea, next chapter is the final! If you couldn't tell as I was hinting at it is that I will be doing a follow up to this in a year when Clary will be pregnant! Ta-da! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, thank you for all the reviews last chapter btw. Byeeeee :***


	20. White and Gold Flower Petals

**The time has come…**

**3 Months Later**

**Luke's POV**

"I'm not ready to let her go." I say to Jocelyn as she adjusts her gold flower in her hair. "I know she's not really mine, she's Valentines but I am her parent." Jocelyn and I both sigh, I was behind her while she sat in a chair fixing her hair. I take my hands and massage them on her shoulders, she closes her eyes.

"Well, I should probably check on her, wanna come with me?" she asks as she stands up in a gold dress that hit right under her ankles with white heels.

"Umm." I wonder, should I check with Jace? No, he probably has his best man with him and doesn't need me-the scary dad to come scare him. "Sure, when do we-I mean I walk her down the aisle?"

"Patience grasshopper, lets check on Clary first because Jace has to walk down first." she takes my hand. The wedding was placed in their backyard, it was huge and had the view of the Atlantic Ocean in the far distance. This made me wonder if maybe I should check on Jace to see when he'd walk down-then sweet music started playing so that meant he was about to walk down.

**Clary's POV**

The music started playing, oh my God Jace was about to walk down. I'm ready but I'm not ready for this wedding!

"Alright, Clary try not to puke in the mean time but I have to get out there and stand as your bridesmaid. You look beautiful, you got this girl!" Izzy whispers to me in her gold charmeuse bridesmaid dress. Izzy was my maid of honor, she had to be. It doesn't matter if I've only known her for 2 years, part of the fact is because when she said she'd be there for me she proved it. I give her a quick smile which led her to walk out. Everyone was seated out there, Jace should be walking down any minute, where was dad to walk me down?

"Clary!" Mom said followed by dad, "You look stunning my dear!"

"You look so beautiful Clary, will there be photographers here?" Dad asks.

"Thank you mom, and yes there will be...hopefully." I say, my voice shaking like a rattlesnakes tail. I get out from my room and walk down the stairs, the back door to the backyard was right there. Jace wasn't there which meant he had gone out.

I wore a big white ball gown, it was strapless in organza fabric with lace flower pattern on the sweetheart neckline and greeted with a black silk ribbon then puffed out like any ballgown dress should. I had brown and gold eyelids with winged eyeliner with huge fake eyelashes, bronzer and blush, paired with bubblegum pink lipgloss/stick. My eyebrows were filled in-like they needed to be anyways. I seriously have to thank Izzy for my makeup and the help of payment in my dress. My hair was nicely curled, my bangs were pushed back with a gold flower crown, it was just so perfect.

"You ready to walk me down?" I ask dad nervously, Mom had already gone outside. He nodded.

"I know everything will but if something doesn't go right or you're upset whatever you need me. Call me, I am your dad I will come get you from wherever you get yourself stuck in, I will always be there to help you." He says.

"Dad, don't make me cry it'll ruin my makeup." I say, I blinked away any tears. "Well, we wouldn't want that." he smirks at me then lightly kisses the top of my head. "I love you." The back sliding glass door was covered in gold silk, I took a deep breath as he took my arm and pushed open those doors.

Everyone stood and looked, everyone I knew was here. I walked down the aisle with my arm tucked in dads. Then I saw Jace. The wore a white tux with a gold flower in the pocket with splotches of red in it. His eyes watered and he wiped his eyes, I smiled at him and couldn't seem to stop. My favorite flowers (daisies) lined the whole scenery, I walked on white rose petals. I looked over to see Magnus holding Abby, she was asleep, I almost forgot he was her godfather. I reached the end of the aisle and dad kissed me again on the head then met with mother, everyone sat back down.

**Jace's POV**

I couldn't describe how she looked, if I said perfect that would be an understatement. My eyes kept watering and I had to keep blinking and wiping away tears. I took her hands in mine, her such soft and tiny hands. I couldn't believe this was happening, everything was perfect right in this moment. Then, the ring boy came down, Julian Blackthorn. He handed me the rings kindly, I silently thanked him with a head nod then he went off to his best friend who was the flower girl, Emma Carstairs.

"I Jace Herondale take you Clary Fray

to be my wife.

To have and to hold

from this day forward

for better, for worse

for richer, for poorer

in sickness and in health

to love and to cherish

till death do us part."

"You may now kiss the bride." The words have never been so special until the very absolute moment. I leaned down and forward, her lips meeting mine. Everyone cheered. Clary Fray was now Clary Herondale, my wife. She kissed me a tad bit harder but I made sure my part was soft and delicate. Some part of me was lifted by fire from the kiss, she sighed into my lips as I dipped her in the kiss. We slowly backed out of the kiss, everyone still cheering, she smiles at me and I raise her from the dip.

Clary laced her fingers with mine and her mom gave her her white bouquet of flowers, we walked down the aisle in complete bliss. Once we reached the end Clary whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to toss the flowers, I suggest you move." she giggled, I kissed her quickly, "I love you Jace Herondale."

"I love you Clary Herondale." I say, "Ladies, my wife Clary is going to throw the bouquet, please do not try to hurt each other in the process." I annonce as I give a dashing smile. The women whisper as they gather in a circle behind Clary. She counts down and throws it, a few shrieks shredded the air until one beautiful woman stood up and screamed,

"I got it!" I close my eyes and chuckle to myself. Of course it was Isabelle who caught it, she probably trampled half of the girls there. Clary threw her head over her shoulder and giggled with a bright smile. So beautiful.

…

We danced outside for the reception, Clary was able to take off the huge skirt which revealed a long fitting white skirt. I spun her around a few time occasionally, everyone danced around us. Jocelyn was out in the distance with Abby in her hand, Abby was dressed up second lovelist to Clary. She had a gold ribbon around her head with a puffy white and gold dress with black shoes that had a bow on them

"Excuse me." I hear a brave girl say to me, she was small. I turn around and see a blonde haired girl and deep brown eyes-Emma Carstairs. "Sorry to interrupt but Jocelyn looks like she wants to dance but of course she has to watch Abby. If you wouldn't mind, I would love to watch her." I knew this girl, she was 13 but I didn't know her to well to watch my 4 month old daughter.

"Yes, I would not mind." Clary speaks up, I look over to her. She gives me a striking look that says _I know her well, we can trust her _.

"Look, if I'm already causing problems on your wedding day, it's fine I don't have to-"

"No, no, no, you're okay. Jace just doesn't know you very well. It's okay with me, Jace?" Clary looks at me, her looks making me fall head over heels.

"Yea, it's okay." I say, she flashes me a smile and spins around then walks away. I kiss Clary before she could say anything to know that I was truly okay with it. She was shocked but cupped my face then backed out of the kiss with her lips still partly puckered.

"I love you." she says, she couldn't seem to stop saying that lately, but I am _not _complaining. "I love you the most." I whisper.

**2 days after the wedding**

**Clarys POV**

I hear the doorbell ring, Jace was on the computer working, he didn't seem to notice it ring. I put down my rag I was using for the dishes, quickly glance at Abby in her cradle swing, reaching up for the floating plastic butterflies on it. I open the door and smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" It was Simon, my smile dulled slightly.

"Yea sure, of course. Come in, the house is a little messy, excuse it." I say as I look back and see every dust particle. I swear my house is clean, a guest comes then everything is instantly dirty. He nods and walks up to the kitchen counter.

"So, what's on your mind?" I ask him as I rinse down the bubbles off of all the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher every now and again.

"Well, since Izzy and I want to have a baby, we visited a gynecologist to make sure everything was fine and we were okay to have a baby. Well," my mind wandered, what was wrong? "Izzy has a massive decrease in eggs and having trouble distributing them through the fallopian tubes."

"Oh-no, I'm sorry Si." I say as I stop the running water and give him a hug. I'm still big from my pregnancy weight, maybe tomorrow I'll go to the gym. But there is still so much cake left from the wedding-Jace smashed the top layer of it on my face which was funny. Izzy almost cried as she sighed "My beautiful artwork"

"It's okay." he says exhaling although I knew it was not okay! "We've been trying for 3 months now, almost 4 and nothing." How do I respond to that? I quickly try to come up with something as I look over to Abby.

"Is Izzy thinking about surgery. There has to be something they can do to help her eggs pass easily or...or surrogacy?" I suggest. That sounded a lot better in my head.

"With who? Plus surgeries cost fortunes, Clary, we don't have that type of money." he breathed a laugh as he walked over to Abby, lightly pinching her toes and fingers. Either babies loved Simon or mine just liked Simon especially-Abigail beams when she saw him and reached for his glasses. She soon picked those off and put the end in her mouth.

"No, no, no, Abigail. No. We do not put things other than food in our mouths, okay?" I rush over to her, starting to freak out if she choked on that which there was no possible way but it was scary to see. "Those are Uncle Simons glasses, gimme those you little stinker." she held a death grip on things lately; wonder where she got that from.

"Ahahaha!" she laughed loudly, her tufts of hair were starting to stick up from what I guessed static electricity, I held back a laugh but it was obvious it was there. I was finally able to get the glasses out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Si, let me-" I broke out in bubbles of laughs when I saw all of Abigails hair was sticking straight up. I tried to talk but couldn't, it came out as some animalistic laugh that was super duper loud. Really Clary, super duper? Once I was starting to calm down slightly, my lips puckered slightly as I exhaled part of a laugh. I looked over to Abby to see her totally confused, her hair sticking up as if someone was pulling it. You can imagine how many times it took me to take a chill pill until Jace turned her seat around from me and set her swing by his chair where he worked.

I glanced down at my ring a and all my accomplishments this past year, I smiled. "You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think"

**By the angel, that was the final chapter to Angels Revealed. I honestly am so happy to have 44 reviews, 83 followers, 50 favorites, and counting! (Wow, over 35k words!) thank you to everyone I never thought my story could be liked by so many people, like real people. Hallo? I decided to end it with Clary happy with Simon there, considering the story originally just revolved around her and being scared. Even though this is just a fanfiction, I think Clary had some major character development maturity wise and complete mindset/emotion overall. Again, thank you so much, I will be doing a follow up ASAP. Quick shoutout to the people how have helped/encouraged me along the way: Islandgirl4evR , Celia Herondale , a lot of differents guests , and lastly LINDSAYHONAKER ! I think I have shouted her out before but she deserves it! But yes, this wouldn't be what is was without all of you, thank you so much! I had fun writing this, logging on and seeing good things about it, and this has definitely helped me in writing. -I think my first chapter is so cringe worthy, the writing is just, ugh- Now lets end it like I always tend to do… I hope you enjoyed, please review, Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye :***


	21. Angles EncounteredSearch

**Hey guys, wanted to let you know that my second story for this series is up, it is called 'Angels Encountered'. Thank you!**


End file.
